Claro de Luna
by Gaiasolex
Summary: Eriol pide ayuda a Tomoyo ella acepta sin saber que para esto se tendra que mudar con el por un mes entero. ¿Que pasara entre ambos? Terminado.
1. Capitulo I

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

**CLARO DE LUNA**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

POR: _Gaiasole_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Coqueteando, así fue como te conocí por primera vez y no era a mí a quien coqueteabas si no a mi mejor amiga, sin embargó, debo admitir que no tardaste en desviar tu atención hacía mi. Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al ver tus pupilas azules mirándome no pensé en nada y no me di cuenta que tras ese preciso momento yo había perdido la cabeza por ti pero jamás te lo habría de demostrar porque a fin de cuentas era una de las muchas chicas que la había perdido al conocerte.

Sentada en el piano tenía este pensamiento en mente y como siempre después de darle muchas vueltas me sentí frustrada por ser solo Tomoyo, solo una chica más que te miraba embobada, disconforme conmigo misma deje que la música avanzara con las teclas en un ritmo apresurado, rápido sin llegar a distorsionar la melodía que llenaba el cuarto de paredes blancas, en el salón de música yo era completamente libre y no me importaba si por el hermoso cortinaje hasta el piso de formas simétricas mi sombra se proyectaba como un fantasma que había perdido algo de sí mismo.

—Eriol –fue el susurro de sus labios de la morena sentada al piano.

—Tomoyo –se oyó una voz autoritaria a su espalda.

—Madre, ¿Qué haces en casa?

—También es mi casa querida.

—No lo pongo en cuestión –Tomoyo se levantó del taburete y se dirigió a los ventanales donde una majestuoso paisaje se ocultaba pues la Luna pendía desde hace un rato en el cielo—. ¿Qué pasa madre?

—Saldré de viaje.

—Ah –dijo secamente.

—Volveré en un mes y estaba pensando que…

—Estaré bien, te puedes ir.

—Tomoyo –dijo con voz lastimera pero que en nada afecto el aspecto lejano de su hija.

—¡Que te vaya bien madre! –dijo dando por terminada la plática.

La morena pensaba que hacía mucho tiempo que los constantes viajes de mamá habían dejado de importar, a veces en un intento por recordarla ya no podía siquiera recordar su rostro y le costaba pensar en la última vez que habían compartido tiempo juntas, sentía que ella también la había dejado de lado, igual que su padre.

:✮:

—No comprendo la insistencia de Sakura, sabe bien lo nervioso que yo me pongo– pensaba Eriol fuera de la casa de Tomoyo—. Eso debe ser, Sakura se venga de mi por haberle dado un empujecito para acercarle a Li quién me manda a andar de celestina.

El chico de cabello azul termino su pensar con un suspiro cuando se vio cara a cara con la figura que rondaba sus pensamientos, la chica que traía vuelto loco su perfecto y apacible mundo la misma que causaba que perdiera todo equilibrio.

Preciosa belleza de largo y brillante cabello negro que se extendía hasta media espalda, con pasos delicados haciendo que el ajustado vestido verde denotara aun más las largas piernas que se movían a un compás bien estudiado, sin maquillaje, no lo necesitaba su rostro era muy bello sin él y sus ojos, sus ojos felinos que ocultaban un misterio que el se moría por descubrir.

—Buenas noches Eriol –saludó Tomoyo que lo había visto llegar desde la ventana.

—Buenas noches –decía un poco azorado—. Bonita casa.

—Gracias, me dijiste lo mismo las otras cuatro veces anteriores que has venido.

—Es que es hermosa –sonrió mientras se sentía como un pelmazo.

—¿Tienes calor?

—¿Yo? No para nada.

—Pareces acalorado.

—Con ese escote estoy sudando mares –quiso decir pero opto por guardárselo para sí.

—¿Vienes? –invitó Tomoyo para entrar de nuevo a la casa.

—¡Ah claro!

Eriol no hubiera querido quedarse tan atrás porque al ver el escote de la espalda de ella pensó que ese si llevaba a imaginar mas de una cosa que muchos hubieran condenado o tal vez no después de todo ningún hombre podía dejar de admirar a Tomoyo siempre que ella entraba en escena, si ella se daba cuenta lo disimulaba con ademanes educados y sonrisas que arruinaban pensamientos bien intencionados de los varones. Eriol llegaba a pensar que ella lo hacía a propósito, que de alguna manera había conseguido adivinar los mucho que ella le gustaba.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntó Tomoyo en tanto le señalaba uno de los sillones de estilo Luís XV que igual que la mayoría de los muebles de la mansión eran objetos de colección seleccionados por personas especializadas en decoración.

—No, así estoy bien gracias.

—Como gustes –le sonrió amablemente sentándose en otro sofá al frente de él—. ¿A que se debe tu visita Eriol?

—Necesito tu ayuda bueno más que ayuda tu consejo Tomoyo.

—¿Consejo, de mí?

—Si, veras eh comprado una casa nueva, nada exagerado.

—Ajá –los dos opinaban distinto de la palabra exageración.

—Y veras, a mi eso de la decoración no se me da en lo más mínimo.

—Y necesitas ayuda para decorar.

—Pues si, un poco –sonrió sin admitir lo desastroso que era en aspectos de ese tipo.

—¿Y por que me pides ayuda a mi?

—Sabía que no querrías pero yo debía al menos preguntar, concédeme eso –comentó Eriol.

—Sería un gusto ayudarte Eriol.

—¿En serio? –el mago la observo detenidamente intentó hallar alguna señal de broma.

—Seguro me encanta la decoración aunque pocas veces la practicó, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—¡Mañana mismo! –dijo tan contento que apenas pudo recobrar la postura—. Lo siento, mañana si tienes tiempo.

—Mi tiempo es todo tuyo mañana –rió Tomoyo.

—¡Será grandioso! Entonces mañana mismo te mudas conmigo.

—¿Qué? –ahora la desconcertada era Tomoyo—. Perdona, ¿En que momento de la platica me perdí?

**_Continuará…_******


	2. Capitulo II

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

**CLARO DE LUNA**

POR: _Gaiasole_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Una casa nueva y nada exagerado, estoy segura que esa fueron la palabras de Eriol pensó Tomoyo que admiraba la mansión o fortaleza frente a la que estaba parada junto al mago que estaba casi tembloroso al tenerla tan cerca de él que le ponía realmente nervioso.

—¿En que tanto piensa que no me dice nada? –se preguntaba—. Por lo concentrada que está yo diría que ya se ah arrepentido.

Eriol recordaba con claridad la escena el día anterior en la casa de la guapa chica de ojos azules parada a su lado admirando su nueva adquisición o tal vez odiándola él no podía saberlo, ya sentía sus manos sudar a diferencia de ella que se mantenía en su ya característica serenidad que a veces lo hacía colapsar.

—¡Entonces mañana te mudas conmigo!

—¿Qué?

—Verás Tomoyo es que quiero que conozcas la casa entera el tiempo suficiente para que cada detalle sea perfecto, pensé que la mejor manera de conseguirla es que tú misma vivas en ella.

—Entonces, ¿Me propones vivir contigo?

—Bien –si ya antes estaba azorado ahora quemaba—. Si lo quieres poner de esa forma entonces si.

Tomoyo parecía considerarlo en tanto él se ahogaba en lagunas y pensaba que la corbata empezaba apretar demasiado, Erio que nunca era vanidosa había pasado una hora eligiendo el atuendo con el que se presentaría frente a ella y entre mucha indización había anochecido.

—¡Acepto!

—¿Cómo? –se desanudo un poco la corbata volviendo a preguntar—. ¿Cómo dijiste?

—Que acepto, me mudo contigo para ayudarte con la decoración.

—¡Creía que nunca lo dirías! –se noto muy feliz el chico.

—Eso es una exageración, aunque tendrás que esperar para que haga mis maletas.

—Puedo esperar toda la noche de ser necesario –admitió él pensando que a veces era muy obvio.

Por fin ella habló sobre la nueva casa y la describió en una palabra: Hogar. Eriol sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, de inmediato y como buen caballero ingles se lució en sus modales, dio el paso primero a ella y subieron las extensas escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas del lugar que al abrirse dejaba a la vista una magnífica arquitectura, escaleras de caracol que llevarían seguramente a las habitaciones y un sonido hueco que dejaba de relieve que no había ningún solo mueble o cuadro en toda la casa. Los pasos de ambos se podían escuchar a pesar de que a Eriol creía que ese ángel femenino no caminaba si no más se deslizaba con gracia innata.

—¿Como puedes ser tan hermosa? –pensó.

—Eriol, creía que habías comprado una modestia de casa no este imperio.

—¿Imperio, lo crees exagerado?

—Pues, no tu has visto mi casa a si que quedaría muy mal parada, creo que esta bien, ¿La compraste por una razón en especial?

—Por ti –habría sido la respuesta correcta pero era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que ella se alejará.

—¿Eriol?

—Ninguna, solo me gustan los espacios grandes por soy claustrofóbico.

—¿Enserio? –Tomoyo enarco su ceja.

—No –rió el—. Venga, vamos a que la conozcas y elijas un cuarto, ¿Vale?

—Vale.

Comenzaron a caminar pasando por varios cuartos en la planta baja, recibidor, cocina, baño siguieron hasta subir las escaleras a un segundo piso donde se extendían dos largos pasillos a derecha e izquierda además de que cada cuarto contaba con su propio baño y si bien todos carecían de decoración alguna alguien se había tomado el tiempo de dejarlos impecablemente limpios. Cuando ya estaban por entrar al último cuarto Tomoyo se giro a Eriol.

—¿Enviaste a alguien a limpiarlos?

—Fue producto de la magia.

—¿Y por que no decorar también con magia?

—Porque yo produzco la magia y yo soy yo el que no goza de tu buen gusto –sonrió coqueto.

—Adulador –sonrió Tomoyo girando la cara para que el no notara la cara encendida.

—Tomoyo, ayer que fui a tu casa –le detuvo del brazo antes de que ella entrara al último cuarto—. Creía escucharte que tocabas el piano, ¿Te gusta?

—Si, es relajante.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Tomoyo giro su mano haciendo abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al entrar al cuarto y ver un hermoso piano blanco con su taburete en medio de la habitación se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida mientras él le miraba expectante.

—¡Es hermoso!

—Es tuyo.

—¿Cómo?

—Si, para cuando te aburra la decoración o simplemente quieras relajarte.

—¡Gracias! –le dijo abrazándolo—. Bueno, pues por lo visto tardaremos como un mes decorando todo.

—Será un mes provechoso

—¿De que sonríes Eriol?

—Nada, nada solo que me gustaría que probarás el piano pero ya es de noche y estarás cansada.

—Si, tardamos mucho recorriendo tu casa –asintió ella cuando una fugaz idea cruzo su mente—. ¿Y donde dormiremos?

Idiota Eriol pensó al mago al olvidarse de que las personas dormían, la loca idea de dormir en el piso y Tomoyo hiciera del pecho masculino su almohada se le antojo mucho pero la idea de preguntarle no le gusto.

—¡Eriol! –la llamada de ella le corto el pensamiento.

—¡Mi pecho!

—¿Tu qué? –Tomoyo le miró extrañada pero siguió hablando—. Yo traigo algunas frazadas en mi maleta, vamos por unas y a ver como nos acomodamos.

—Si, yo creo que tengo una lámpara por algún lado en la cocina.

—Entonces ve por ella y yo arreglo las frazadas, ¿Bien?

Ambos hicieron lo acordado, bajaron a la primera planta donde Tomoyo tenía sus maletas en el recibidor luego de que el chofer las dejara y se marchara, ella las arrastro como pudo hasta lo que bien podría ser un living ya ahí saco tres frazadas que llevaba consigo y las acomodo como mejor pudo haciendo parecer una cama matrimonial que contrario a Eriol al ver lo que ella había formado.

—Vamos a tener que dormir muy pegados –comentó Tomoyo.

—Eso parece.

—Es lo mejor que pude hacer a fin de cuentas no traje almohadas conmigo.

—¡El pecho! –Eriol ladeo violentamente la cabeza al escucharse a si mismo.

—¿Te pasa algo en el pecho Eriol?

—Nada.

—Voy a cambiarme a ropa de dormir, ¿Tú como duermes?

El mago dormía solo en boxers y solo pero no pensaba decirle, mientras pensaba en ello Tomoyo se tomo su tiempo en cambiarse y para cuando volvió y por lo que pudo alumbrar la lámpara que Eriol ella ya llevaba un camisón nada descubierto de arriba pero un poco arriba de la para ese momento Eriol ya se alegraba en pensar en su buena suerte de por lo menos esa noche tenerla así de cerca bajo el haz de luz de Luna.

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Capitulo III

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

**CLARO DE LUNA**

POR: _Gaiasole_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La mañana hacía despuntaba en el horizonte, la luz se filtraba por las ventanas que al no estar cubiertas por cortinas agolpaban los rayos de manera más dolorosa para los ojos adormilados, tal vez por ello el fino rostro de Eriol giro aun más la cara sin querer despertar.

—¡No lucen lindos!

—Pues… –fue la única respuesta de tres voces.

—¿Cómo pueden decir solo eso? –preguntó indignada la chica—. En fin yo creo que este momento hay que guardarlo.

Clic fue el sonido que se oyó del rollo de una cámara apenas con ese pequeño ruido consiguió sobresaltar a Eriol y Tomoyo, tuvo que pasar un momento para que dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba y es que ambos se mantenían abrazados, apenados se dieron cuenta que habían pasado la noche de esa misma forma.

—¡Perfecto! –se oyó la vos risueña de Sakura.

—¿Sakura? –dudo Eriol—. ¡Sakura!

—¡Pero no se separen que así lucían muy bien, anda Eriol abrázala! –animo la castaña dando graciosos saltitos de emoción.

En ese momento Tomoyo reparo en que también estaban ahí presentes un serio Syaoran, un acusador Kero y un receloso Spi que los habían mirado por un indeterminado tiempo.

—Sakura nos saco una foto –pensó la morena.

Por la cabeza de Syaoran, Kero y Spi rodaba una larga gota mientras miraban acusadoramente a los recién despiertos.

—¡¿Que hacen aquí? –rompió su pensar Eriol intentando colocarse las gafas de forma correcta.

—Lo qué sucede es que a todos… –empezó a decir Sakura.

—A Sakura –le cortaron el rollo los tres aguafiestas varones que acompañaban a la castaña.

—Bueno si, pero fue idea de todos venir hasta acá.

A su espalda los otros tres volvieron a negar.

—¡Traidores! –reclamó ella fingiendo sentirse ofendida—. Como decía, se nos ocurrió venir hasta acá y traerles algo de comida que preparamos.

—Que el papá de Sakura preparo –susurro Kero que colgaba del hombro de Sakura lo mismo que Spi del de Syaoran.

—¡Kero! –reclamó la castaña que no dudo en dar una fea mirada al pobre peluche.

Syaoran y Spi suspiraron.

—Como decía, les trajimos comida porque sabíamos que Eriol se la vive en la Luna –le guiño un ojo—. Seguramente se olvido de alimentarse como corresponde, ¡Y parece que no me equivoque!

—Eso le dijimos nosotros –pensaron los dos peluches y Syaoran.

—¡Así que anden flojos, a comer!

—Sakura –llamo la atención Syaoran—. Nosotros ya nos vamos, la comida esta en una cesta en la cocina.

—¿Nos vamos? –se sorprendió Sakura.

—Si, nos vamos –reafirmó Syaoran y la tomo de la mano halándola—. No hagan nada malo y cuídense, les dejamos un carro con el tanque lleno por si acaso.

—Gracias –agradeció el gesto Eriol a Syaoran.

—¡Adiós! –salio Sakura arrastrada por Syaoran pero no duro ni cinco segundos cuando Sakura ya estaba de regreso—. ¿Están seguros de que no quieren que nos quedemos?

—Nos arreglaremos Sakura, gracias –respondió amable Tomoyo.

—Bien, bueno ya nos vamos –pasados otros cinco segundos después—. ¿No preferirían que nos quedáramos para ayudarlos?

—No gracias –otra vez la amable Tomoyo.

—Si es lo que quieren –pasó un silencio antes de verla de vuelta—. Por cierto, dejaste olvidada tu cámara de video en mi casa Tomoyo viene en la cesta también.

—Ahora voy por ella –sonrió Tomoyo.

—No es nada y no te preocupes Eriol te aseguró que cuidaremos bien a tus guardianes.

—Gracias –contestaron al par la pareja.

—Seguros que...

—¡Ya vámonos! –gritaron los guardianes descontentos por la espera.

Al escuchar el motor arrancar Eriol y Tomoyo se echaron a reír, ambos se levantaron y cada quien se fue a un lado para cambiarse cómodamente de ropa, luego regresaron y recogieron su improvisada cama doblándola y colocándola junto a las maletas de Tomoyo, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde efectivamente había una suculenta comida llena especialmente de alimentos fríos y que no se acabarían seguramente esa misma mañana, Sakura no mentía al decir que la cámara de Tomoyo venía en el paquete.

—Hubiera sido linda tenerla ayer por la noche –comentó la morena a su compañero.

—¿Qué hubieras grabado? –pregunto interesado Eriol.

—La luna, ayer era llena y lucía realmente hermosa.

—Te gusta mucho, según lo que platicamos ayer.

—Si, mucho –sonrió ella recordando su plática de ayer por la noche.

Ambos permanecían inmóviles tratando a penas de respirar con tal de no incomodar al otro, pero ambos estaban igual de incomodados así que sus intentos eran vanos. Eriol ya se había resignado a pensar en no pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

—Eriol, ¿Ya te dormiste?

—No, hablo en sueño.

—¡Hey! –reclamo ofendida Tomoyo mientras ambos reían—. Eriol quiero saber si has pensado en algo en especial para la casa.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé, algún diseño o un estilo.

—En absoluto, nunca eh sido afín a decorar por eso tú eres mi decoradora oficial.

—Decoradora oficial –sonrió con un poco amargo la chica—. ¿Piensas vivir tu solo aquí cuando terminemos?

—No, seguramente mis guardianes vendrán conmigo.

—¿Solo ustedes tres?

—Si, aunque no se tal vez cuando me case la familia crezca

—¿Casarte? Ya tienes algún prospecto me supongo Eriol.

—Puede ser –susurro misterioso—. Solo faltaría que ella diera el si y que sea mi tipo tal como espero.

—¿Y que clase de chicas te gustan? –preguntó insegura entre querer saber la respuesta o no.

—Las chicas lindas.

—Muy hermosas seguro, modelos tal vez.

—¿Modelos? –enarco la ceja en medio de la oscuridad—. No yo no quiero una modelo yo solo quiero una chica que sea, dulce, amable, amigable pero sobre todo… ¿A que viene la pregunta Tomoyo? –sonrió enigmático pero ninguno podía ver el gesto del otro.

—Soy curiosa –ella se aferro más a las sabanas y cerro lo ojos fuertemente.

Eriol había sentido la tentación de decirle la verdad en ese momento pero una vez más no cedió a sus deseos que esa noche empezaban a acumularse.

**_Continuará…_**


	4. Capitulo IV

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

**CLARO DE LUNA**

POR: _Gaiasole_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Después de haber terminado el delicioso desayuno preparado por el señor Kinomoto la pareja se alisto para salir a la calle, ella luciendo un hermoso vestido azul que realzaba sus ojos, recogido el cabello en un elegante moño y unos zapatos de piso también azules. Eriol haciendo su gala de elegancia llevaba un traje sastre negro y una camisa blanca semi desabrochada y unos lustrosos zapatos, esta vez había optado por dejar la corbata de lado. Subieron al auto que sus amigos habían hecho favor de dejarles y durante su viaje el camino parecía más corto porque uno estaba cerca del otro.

—Aquí es –bajo Tomoyo del auto en cuanto Eriol abrió la puerta.

—Muy elegante.

—Si te parece demasiado podemos ir a otro lugar.

—No nada de eso, te eh dicho que quiero que decores a tu gusto y así se hará.

—Es tu casa Eriol, debería ser a tu gusto.

—Tu gusto es mi gusto Tomoyo –sonrió haciéndola sonrojar.

Caballerosamente ofreció un brazo a la chica y entraron al lugar. El lugar se hacia llamar _Casa de Madam Leroux,_ un nombre ostentoso lo mismo que la mujer que lo había fundado, los muebles que habitaban ese lugar serían ideales para la nueva casa.

—¡Tomoyo!

—¡Kai! –se giro Tomoyo para encontrarse con el joven que le había llamado.

Un guapo chico sonreía extasiado a la joven con sus ojos ámbar brillando por haberla encontrado, inconcientemente el chico trigueño llevo su mano a su cabeza revolviendo un poco su cabello lo que solo añadía más atractivo.

—¡Que guste me da verte por aquí!

—Gracias –sonrió ella.

—¿Y a que debo el honor?

—Estamos de compras –se hizo notar Eriol.

—¿Cómo? –fue cuando Kai reparo en la presencia del mago que le miraba amenazante.

—Perdona Kai deja que te presente a Eriol.

—Mucho gustó –pronunció Eriol y le supo muy falso al escucharse.

—Igual –hablo mordaz Kai—. ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Tomoyo? Seguro que no sabes que ella y yo nos conocemos desde que nacimos, desde entonces somos prácticamente inseparables y nos conocemos como si fuéramos uno mismo, ¿Sabias?

—No pero gracias por el informe –Eriol dio una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Cierto que no conozco a Tomoyo desde nacimiento, pero hay toda una vida para conocer bien a una persona.

—Concuerdo con el joven –esta vez fue la voz de una señora que era la dueña del lugar.

—Imagino vendrás de compras, ¿Ah Tomoyo?

—Cierto madame Leroux –respondió a la mujer.

—Pues tengo unas nuevas adquisiciones que te encantaran, ¿Me acompañan?

—Claro, vamos Eriol madame tiene excelente gusto con sus piezas.

Eriol sonrió y la halo tomándola de la cintura dispuesto a seguir a la otra mujer pero sin perder de vista a su compañera.

—Yo también voy –habló Kai.

Molesto bicho fue lo que pensó Eriol durante él recorrido que paso entre charlas triviales y alguno que otro comentario mordaz de Eriol a Kai y viceversa, madame se hallaba muy contenta ante la situación que presentaban los dos recelosos chicos pero en especial la de su hijo Kai, Tomoyo no se daba ni por enterada por estar concentrada eligiendo muebles hasta ahora la lista se extendía a casi treinta piezas y sabia que ni con todo eso conseguiría llenar un mínimo de la casa, empezaba a dudar que un mes fuera suficiente para decorar todo el lugar. A las cuatro en punto, Eriol ya se hallaba rendido pero para su suerte parecía que por fin Tomoyo tenía suficiente.

—Enviaremos su pedido a más tardar pasado mañana.

—Gracias madame.

—No es nada Tomoyo apenas una de las ventajas de que tu madre sea una de nuestras mejores clientas.

—Tomoyo, ¿Estarás ocupada este sábado? –pregunto Kai.

Eriol miraba receloso la escena y halando a Tomoyo y teniéndola cerca de la comisura de sus labios volteo bruscamente la cara a Kai.

—Estará ocupada lo que resta del mes.

—Eriol tiene razón Kai, este mes entero tengo agenda llena.

—Una lastima –hablo resentido Kai.

—¿Verdad? Nos vamos.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Tengo hambre –le sonrió Eriol—. ¿Vamos a comer?

—No te creo nada –pensó la morena pero igual se dejo llevar.

El mago desconocía que en ese mismo momento una carta lo aguardaba, el mensaje era el siguiente…

_Querido Eriol_:

_Esto más que una carta debe ser una nota, estoy próxima a llegar a Japón y espero que me recibas como se merece porque después de todo soy tu prometida. Te eh extrañado mucho, desde que te has ido de Inglaterra te has llevado mis pensamientos contigo. Tu prometida que te ama. Maia. _

—¿Te gusto lo que elegí?

—Sabes que si Tomoyo.

Ella sonrió al llegar al restaurante habían sido atendidos inmediatamente, Eriol había elegido una mesa cercana a un gran ventanal donde se podía admirar la transitada calle a esas horas.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Kai tal como dijo?

—Si desde que éramos niños.

—¿Qué tan amigos eran?

—Muy amigos –dijo misteriosa.

—Una amistad no hace daño pero creo que se le ve muy interesado en ti.

—Si, siempre lo ah estado hubo un chico que me propuso matrimonio y ese fue él.

Eriol casi se atraganta con la copa de agua al escuchar la declaración de ella que rió alegremente al ver la reacción de Eriol.

—Por supuesto le dije que no.

—Me alegro.

—¿Enserio? –Tomoyo aumento su sonrisa—. Pues claro con cinco años no pensaba en casarme.

—No te aproveches Tomoyo –dijo Eriol dándose de cómo había caído en el juego.

La comida fue servida en tanto ellos entablaban una amena conversación, ella sonriendo y mirando de forma seductora, tal vez a propósito o tal vez no. Sus miradas elegantes se movían ávidamente pero sus cabezas estaban explotando de nervios y el corazón se aceleraba a cada paso más.

—Tomoyo.

—Dime.

—¿A ti que chicos te gustan?

—Hay un solo chico que me gusta.

—¿Y tiene nombre y apellidos?

—Seguro que los tiene.

—¿Y me podrías decir su nombre?

—No lo reconocerías.

—Puedo probar.

—Déjalo estar Eriol, ya es tarde y creo que debemos volver a casa.

—Me gustaría que dijeras nuestra casa –pensó Eriol aceptando que debían irse.


	5. Capitulo V

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

**SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

**CLARO DE LUNA**

**Capitulo 5**

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**

**Pensamientos: "……."**

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

Después de haber ido a desayunar y comprar unos cuantos víveres Eriol y Tomoyo regresaron para encontrase con un enorme camión de mudanzas y otros dos igual de grande de donde descargaban libros y otras cosas así que con resignación Eriol abrió las puertas a los hombre para que comenzaran a descargar las cosas.

-Son mis cosas- reconoció Eriol sus libros, su cama y otras cosas "Ahora recuerdo haber mandado a traerlos"

-Esos deben ser los muebles que compramos ayer- acertó Tomoyo

Hombres entraban y salín de la casa acomodando las cosas, Eriol y Tomoyo les indicaban en donde ponerlas aunque ellos mismo no estuvieran muy seguros de donde debía ir cada uno. Mas que nada el dilema era para Eriol.

-¿Dónde coloco esto?- le pregunto hombre con lámpara en mano

-Este, por ahí- fue la respuesta de Eriol

-Bien- le dijo el hombre mirándole mal según Eriol en eso volteo a ver a Tomoyo al ver que tal le iba a ella

Tomoyo indicaba de allá para acá los empleados se allaban encantados ante la imagen de la chica que amablemente indicaba el lugar y les daba un gracias a cada uno.

-"Siempre es amable con todos"

-Señor, permítame felicitarle por su esposa

-¿Perdón?- se volteo Eriol a ver al hombre que le hablaba

-Por favor firme aquí- le indico el mismo- su esposa es hermosa, debe quererla mucho

-Si mucho- sonrió Eriol entregándole la tabla, luego de eso todos los camiones se desperecieron

-"Mi esposa…yo no quiero que Tomoyo sea mi esposa, bueno o sea si la quiero mucho y todo pero no me quiero casar no es una idea que haya contemplado en mi vida ni a Largo, corto o mediano plazo además aun somos muy jóvenes"

-Nos han dejado mucho trabajo

-Algo- admitió Eriol

-¿Por donde empezaremos Eriol?

-Por el principio creo- sonrió él

×

Touya estaba cansado…que cansado…molesto…mas que molesto estaba hastiado…aun más allá el joven Kinomoto estaba Fastidiado cosa que a Ruby Moon o mejor dicho Nakuru no se daba por enterada y seguía colgado del brazo de este.

-No entiendo porque estas en mi casa

-¡Ya te dije Touya, Sakura es encargada de cuidarnos o bueno eso dijo Eriol pero estoy segura que lo decía más por Spick

-Y si Sakura te esta cuidando¿Que haces colgada de mi brazo? ¬¬

-Este…bueno en realidad lo de cuidarnos iba para toda la familia Kinomoto- le sonrió coqueta

-"Esto no puede ser bueno"- fue el pensar del joven Kinomoto abriendo la puerta de su casa

Ruby Moon entraba colgada del brazo de Touya cuando Sakura se planto frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Eriol esta prometido!

-¡Que!- dijeron se oyo la vez

×

-Aquí será la sala

-Concuerdo

-¿Pero entonces donde será la sala de te?

-Ni idea

-¿Y Este cuarto que será?

-Muy buena pregunta

-Eriol no estas ayudando mucho- reclamo Tomoyo

-Tu eres la diseñadora no yo- rió el

-¡Eres imposible!

-Lo se- volvió a reír el ojiazul con mas ganas

×

-¡Quien ah osado a decir semejante cosa!

-¡Aquí lo dice!- extendió el papel Sakura a Ruby Moon que leyó rápidamente igual que Touya por sobre su hombro

-Este… ¿Podemos llegar hasta la sala para hablarlo Sakura?

-Eh si- respondió son acordarse de que en la sala estaba Syaoran, Kero y Spick

×

Por suerte para ambos Eriol contaba con la ayuda de la magia así que muy fácilmente podía cambiar los muebles de posición pues cada minuto Tomoyo cambiaba de opinión y mesas y sillas entre otras cosas iban de allá para acá.

-Entonces aquí será al biblioteca, más allá la sala de te y tiene lugar suficiente para dos comedores, una sala de juego, al sala de te y imagino que querrás tu estudio en la biblioteca¿Oh no?

-Te organizas muy bien

-Pues, para eso me trajiste ¿Oh no?

-¿Cómo?

-Si ya sabes, solo vine para decorar tu casa ¿Oh no?

-¿Que quieres decir?- enarco la ceja

-¿Yo, nada- "Hombres"

×

Sakura se estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo de un momento a otro su sala ya estaba convertida en guerra campal.

-¡Sigo sin entender que hace este mocoso aquí!

-¡A quien llamas mocoso!

-¡A ti mocoso!

-¡No soy mocoso soy SYAORAN, S-Y-A-O-R-A-N!

-¡MOCOSO!

-¡Touya ya déjalo en paz!- intercedió Nakuru

-¡No te metas!- dijeron al par Syoran y Touya arrepintiéndose al momento

-¡PERO QUE SE CREEN PAR DE TONTOS!- rugió una enorme Nakuru en tanto por la cabeza de Sakura rodaba una gota

-¡Ese dulce era mió!- replico una voz chillona

-"Si claro"- ese fue Spick que se volvía a comer otro dulce frente al molesto Kero

-"Otros"- Sakurita miraba resignada cuando oyó el timbre, al parecer solo ella todos estaban muy ocupados en su pleito. Su sorpresa fue agradable al ver en la puerta a- ¡Yukito!

-Hola Sakura¿Puedo pasar?

×

-Eriol deja de pensar y acompáñame

-¡Voy!- se apresuro a contestar- "Que me habrá querido decir con eso de solo vine para decorar tu casa, claro que no vino solo a decorar o sea si compre la casa fue para tener tiempo compartido Sakura y yo lo estuvimos planeando por mucho tiempo y una vez que me armo de valor ella me dice que solo viene a decorar¿Soy yo o es mas complicada de lo que me esperaba?"

×

En cuanto Yukito llego el orden se hizo aparecer bueno o por lo menos consiguió alejarlos lo suficiente para que no se mataran Sakura y Syaoran estaban sentados en el sillón de en medio a la atenta mirada de Touya que estaba del lado izquierdo con Naruku al brazo del otro lado mas alejado estaba Kero-chan comiendo malhumorado sus dulces en tanto Spick permaneció a lado de Yukito también comiendo dulces.

-¿Y bien, a que se debe al reunión?- soltó la pregunta Yukito y en eso todos empezaron a hablar; gritar, a la vez- ¡Basta! Comienza Sakura

-Llego una carta nada fuera de lo normal de no ser porque dice que Eriol esta ¡Comprometido!

-No estamos seguros- dijo Syoran que tenía que defender a su amigo Eriol

-¡Así son todos los mocosos!- corto Touya

-¿Y que tiene de malo que Eriol este comprometido?- hablo la voz amable; entiéndase, Yukito

-¡Pues que la prometida no es Tomoyo!- intervino Sakura por su amiga- ¿Tu lo sabias Naruku?

-La verdad…- su rostro se ensombreció con un aura misteriosa captando la atención de todos-¡Ni idea!- soltó riendo en los demás rodó una enorme gota

Así comenzó a caer la noche entra tanto todos ellos discutían por el bienestar de sus amigos casualmente ni Naruku ni Spick tenían idea de una supuesta prometida, Kero y Syaoran no les creían nada pero se mantenían al margen Touya estaba ahí nadamas de oyente y Yukito era el moderador hasta que llegaron a una resolución a sabiendas todos de los sentimientos de Tomoyo y Eriol.

-"Habrá que dejarlos en paz"- fue la resolución, aunque, no todos estuvieran muy deacuerdo con ella.

-"De ninguna manera"- esa fue Sakura .

×

-Que rápido se ah ido el tiempo

-Si, bueno por lo menos esta vez ya cenamos y hay cama en cual dormir

-"Momento...ya hay cama, voy a dormir en la cama con Tomoyo"

-¿Tienes fiebre Eriol, te ves algo acolorado

-¡Ideas tuyas!- grito y se echo a correr rumbo a la habitación

El reloj marcaba la media noche y Eriol no podía dejar de pensar en la chica recostada a su aldo, el pobre chico a penas si se quería mover a pesar de que la cama era de unas dos plazas.

-"Debo verme ridiculo, rayos ya eh dormido con ella antes y ahora no puedo pegar el ojo que fastidio"- se levanto de la cama algo molesto no había dado ni tres apsos cuando...  
-¿A donde vas Eriol?  
-"Hum"- se quedo estatico el pobre y algo palido se giro a Tomoyo- No a ningun aldo, pense que estabas dormida  
-Pensaste mal- sonrio ella- ¿Enserio donde ibas?  
-Quería estirar las piernas- "¿No tenías una excusa mas idiota, ah no si cuando se trata de usar el cerebro cuando esta ella soy un fiasco, si Syoran se enterara de este me reclamaría por que yo me reía cada que el se ponía asi con Sakura, somo tan debiles...si eso...ellas deben saberlo"

Tomoyo guardo silencio por un momento, medito y volvio a preguntar.

-¿Te molesta que este contigo?  
-¡Que?  
-¿Que si, te molesta que este contigo, tal vez por eso emjor rpefieres irte- susurro  
-¡No!- salto el de inmediato a la cama y la volteo tomandole por los brazos- ¡Nunca Tomoyo, jamas te dejaría sola!  
-Es que como tu...  
-No yo, perdoname soy muy idiota  
-Tal vez te molesto  
-¡Jamas!- la estrecho entre sus brazos

_"Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,  
Tú dormida entre mis brazos  
Y mirarte en el silencio"_

-"Por que soy tan cobarde para decirselo"  
-A veces...- susurro ella- creo que molesto a los demas y por eso se alejan siempre ah sido asi, mis padres, compañeros, familiares nunca eh sentido anda realmente mio Eriol  
-Jamas sera asi conmigo- la alejo para verle mas al rostro  
-"Luce tan diferente sin sus anteojos"- observo Tomoyo viendo mas claramente las iris azules- Perdona yo y mis confesiones de media noche  
-No seas tontita- le acaricio con un pulgar el rosotro sientiendo el terso rostro

_"Sólo pudiera dibujarte  
una escena de mis sueños  
Donde siempre estás presente  
Con sólo tenerte aquí  
Decirte lo que yo siento"_

-Tomoyo yo...  
-¿Tu?  
-Yo...te quiero mucho  
-Yo tambien te quiero Eriol- sonrio dulce  
-"Donde no quite esa sonrisa la beso"  
-¿En serio no tienes fiebre Eriol?  
-¿Otra vez me ves acalorado?- al ver que ella asentia se puso aun mas rojo- ¡No es nada!- y la abrazo oliendo el dulce aroma de ella

_"Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices que te quiero  
Me gusta abrazarte,  
Perderme en tu aroma"_

Permanecierón abrazados varios minutos, hasta que el se separo y al evrla aun con esa sonrisa "Lo dicho" el tiempo se detuvo en sus pensamiento los corazones se aceleraron al maximo cuando los labios se unierón en un beso, el aire desparecio, el mundo quedo fuera y el beso los hizo sentirse extasiados ambos lo habian anhelado ya mucho tiempo.

Se comenzaron a separar y dos ojos azules se vierón ambos chapeados y soltaron una pequeña risa nerviosa y Eriol la abrazo de nuevo.

_"Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca  
Cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma"_

-Creo que es hora de dormir  
-"Dudo mucho dormir esta noche"- asintio Eriol a lo dicho por Tomoyo

Se volvierón acomodar y se acostarón con una inmensa sonrisa cuando tomoyo sintio el brazo de Eriol por su cintura abrazandola, atrayendola hacia el, era increible los egura que se sentía en aquel momento en los fuertes brazos de la reencarnacion de Clow.

_"Como despertar en la distancia  
Sin tu piel junto a la mía  
Amando tu fotografía  
Podemos mandar besos con el viento,  
Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo  
Contar un día más"_

-Gracias- sintio el calido aliento de el  
-Por que  
-Por estar aqui...conmigo  
-No es nada  
-Lo es, te prometo que yo no te dejare Tomoyo  
-Eriol...- susurro y sintio como el besaba su hombro, un gesto intimo entre ambos.

_"Con sólo tenerte aquí...  
No sabes lo que me faltas..._

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma"_

-Te quiero Eriol  
-Yo más peque yo más

_"Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
Me gusta creer que por mí, tú estás loca  
Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma"_

-"Sera que el siente lo mismo"  
-"Sera que ella siente lo mismo"

_Y pesar de todo  
Y sin darnos cuenta  
Estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez_

Esa noche a pesar d elo que supuso eriol durmio muy bien sintiendo su cuerpo contra el fragil cuerpo de ella su amnos rozandose, su cintura pequeña bajo su brazo, su cabello con aroma auqnue no podia ver sus ojos estaban grabados en su mente. Como cda gesto que de ella y es que todos tienes guardados conciente o inconcientemente la imagen de un ser querido.

_"Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma_

_Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca  
Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma."_

* * *

**Hola!**

bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque me mate pensando en la imagen perfecta para un primer beso y eh aqui el resultado

Una enorme disculpa por apenas publicarles el chapter se que no les importan mis pretextos pero la verdad ya empezaron los examenes, honestamente nos e me han dificulatdo mucho "Aun" pero soi tengo que estudiar "¡Por mi bien!" palabras textuales de my mom xD

Bueno os quiero agradecer mucicisimo sus rveiews me animan mucho son grandiosos, agardesco mucho su apoyo ¡Gracias! y por peticion de Yoko os contestare sus reviews )

**zashi18**¡Hola hermosa! jaja por lo visto al escena de sakura te encanto me alegra jucho, mucho ese era el fin de esa escena :P como ves que en este fic Syaoran anda muy cnetradito y elq ue no atnto es eriol, me alegra que te guste la actitud de eriol que aqui no sea tan perfecto y eso(que es perfecto), peor vamos en cuanto la actitud y sus locos pensamiento ñ.ñ. En cuanto a la "Famosa prometida" esto no puedo adelantar musho pero te avs a llevar sorpresa cuando llegue y mas de como resulto que es la prometida de eriol Mil gracias por tus reviews¡Un abrazote Zashi os quiero n.-!

**Lady Amatista:** Hola, me encuentro muy bien garcias por preguntar jaja me alegra que te guste mucho el fic, perdoname por a penas subir el chpter pero ya sabes nunca faltan los contratiempos u.u. Pero weno espero que el capitulo compense mi falta y que tus nervios aun sigan intactos ñ.ñ, te mando un ¡Abrazototote, kiss, kiss, os quiero n.n!

**ShAd3s.Darkness**: Hola! Hey gracias a tu review me diste una idea con la camra xD GRACIAS POR ESO! aunque noe stoy muy segura de que sea Tomoyo la que grabe ñ.-  
mil garcia spor tu review, un abrazo y un saludo, GRACIAS n.n!

**Kerube-Chan:** Hola! ñ.ñ. je, je si concuerdo con lo de la escena d eSakura la verdad yo tambien me rei mucho al escribirla pero era jsuta y necesaria porque Sakura anda de "Celestina" ais que IMAGIN ) aqui atmbien puso una que otra escena comica que espero que te guste, te mando un abrazote ¡Mil garcias por leerme y por el animo o!

**Yoko:** Hola! a este review queria llegar. De tu primer punto garcias por el aplauso de saltarme cosas e ir al grano xD, de tu segundo punto la verdad no eh tenido oportunidad de leer muchos fics de tomoyo y eriol pero por loq ue tu me comentaste y zashi creo tambien me comento eriol siempre es muy perfecto(Tal y como en el anime) y a mi siempre me gusta distorcionar un poco las actitudes de los personajes y me alegra mucho saber que te gusta como esta actuando Eriol -, de tu tercer punto ¡GRACIAS! ñ.ñ aqui no sera mucho la reencarnacion de Clow solo sera eriol enamorado a sus 18 años. en cuanto a lo de los reviews, sus deseos de todos ustedes son mis ordenes miq uerida Yoko y si no contestaba los reviews no eran por falta de ganas ni nada por el estilo al contario ¡Yo feliz! y garcias a tu solicitud aqui me ves repondiendolos Me encanto tu review muy explicito y encantador, em subio los animos GRACIAS ¡Un saludo, mil gracias Yoko .!

**Mitsuki Himura** : Hola! Pues como ves que en una de esas ya se confiesan el amor ñ.ñ espero que sea pronto, en cuanto a Maia ya aparcera xD¡Un saludo y GRACIAS, un besote!

**sonylee:** Hola! Gracias .

**2Miru:** Hola Wapa! Nos e aun si vaya a ve runa alianza, habre que ver en los proximos cpaitulos ¿Tu que imaginas? Me gustaria saberlo ñ.ñ, un saludo y un abrazote¡GARCIAS OS QUIERO!

**LMUndine**: Hola! Gracias, espero que tu problema con el computador sea pasajero y pase pronto

**Luna310:** Hola! lindo nick ñ.ñ que si al pareja es complicada, es complicadicima pero ¿Eso es bueno no o.O? Todos esperamos que queden juntos pero todo lleva su camino asi que a ver como superan ellos el suyo con todas als complicaciones que le voy a poner :P, Un saludo y un abrazo hermosa, GRACIAS O!

**Shami:** Hola! Mil garcias ñ.ñ a mi atmbien me encanta Eriol, y creo que a todas xD mil garcias por tu review, un saludo y perdona por actualizarte hasta apenas¡Un abrazote os quiero!

**Y FINALMENTE UN ENORME, GRACIAS! A TODOS USTEDES QUERIDO ELCTORES .**

_Canción- Cuidarte El Alma _

_Interprete-Chayanne_


	6. Capitulo VI

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

**SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

**CLARO DE LUNA**

**Capitulo 6**

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**

**Pensamientos: "……."**

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

**Una semana.**

**Ese había sido el plazo que había pasado desde que Eriol y Tomoyo se hallaran en la majestuosa mansión, o fortaleza como le solía llamar Tomoyo. Cada vez llevandose mejor, Eriol iba descubriendo pequeñas cosas en Tomoyo que hasta ahora le eran desconocidas uno del otro aprendian los gustos o disgustos de cada uno. Desde el día del beso ninguno había comentado nada. Pero ambos no dejaban de pensar en lo mismo.**

**Para pesar de Eriol o alivio al dia siguiente de que trajeran sus cosas Tomoyo le trajo la sorpresa que ella tambien había mandado a pedir su cama y dicho esto se la habían traido asi que el dormir juntos era historia pasada para ambos. Las habitaciones ya tenían varios muebles y cada vez se veía mas la forma de un hogar.**

**-¡Por hoy esta bien!- suspiro Tomoyo agotada dejandose caer en un sofa**

**-Pues creo que esta habitacion ya esta lista**

**-Si, por fin- en eso tomo la soda que Eriol le ofrecía- Gracias**

**-Hace mucho que no tocas tu piano**

**-Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta- reflexiono**

**-Entonces habra que hacer algo, te espero en la sala del piano a las ocho ponte mas guapa que hoy vas a tocar para mi**

**-¿No debiste haberme preguntado antes?**

**-No señorita Daidouji es algo que ya estaba mas que decidido, no se arrpentira- hizo una reverencia galante y salio**

**-X-**

**-Pero...**

**-Pero nada Sakura quedamos con Yukito y con los demas que NO intervendriamos no podemos faltar a la promesa**

**-Pero Li¿Que tal si...?**

**-NO**

**-"Li no quiere pero estoy segura que Tomoyo va a necesitar que estemos con ella, muy pronto"**

**-X-**

**Eriol sonrio ante lo que había dejado...**

**Iba hacer una cena perfecta había dejado todo de manera que hasta la mujer mas rejega habria caido a sus pies al ver lo que había preparado. Musica, comida, velas hum y un ambiante por demas agradable.**

**-Te luciste Eriol- le hablo Tomoyo y sonrio complacida al ver la impresion que dejo en el- "Parece que el rojo funciono"**

**-"Esta noche la que se lucio fue ella"- sonrio acolorado el mago**

**Tomoyo había dejado su largo y negro cabello suelto en contraste con su piel marfil y sus ojos azules un vestido rojo entallado y sandalias del mismo color con apenas un accesorio discreto lucía esplendida.**

**Eriol igualmente galante llevaba un traje negro con una camisa del mismo color con apenas unos botones abiertos unos lustroso zapatos negros y sus ya caracteristicos lentas donde se veian dos iris azules con cierto brillar.**

**"No se de como describir  
desde el vacio que hay en mi  
una voz inspiracion  
que me hace soñar"**

**-Tuve buena inspiración para esta cena  
-¿Y yo conosco a esa inspiración tuya?  
-Eso no se pregunta  
-¿Estoy siendo indiscreta?  
-No solo...curiosa- le sonrio mientras le ofrecia asiento**

**La velada siguio entre una que otra indirecta y una charla de todo y de nada al terminar Eriol le pidio a Tomoyo que tocara, ella gustosa de complacerle se sento en la taburete del piano y comenzo con una melodia. Al verla asi tan tranquila, apacible tan contrastante Eriol sintio el corazon golpear mas fuerte a cada nota. **

**"Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mi  
ese deseo de sentir  
un amor que de vida a mi palpitar"**

**-"Parece gustarla"- sonrio ella. Le gustaba verlo asi tan sereno, galante tan perfecto anque en el fondo no era el todo perfecto era slolo un chico ni una reencarnacion ni un gran hechizero aunque algo era cierto- "El tiene su propia magia"**

**"Y sin palabras me calmas me llevas ahi  
a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mi  
Y en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir  
de tus suspiros que besan mi ser  
vuelvo a nacer"**

**-"Es ahora o nunca" - Tomoyo  
-Mmm...- respondio sin dejar de tocar  
-Me gusta que me vean cuando hablo- la halo suavemente del brazo y de improviso la abrazo a su pecho y le beso una vez mas esta vez con mas pasion que la primera vez.**

**"Oigo en tu pecho mi cancion  
y entre tu brazos se quien soy  
soy tu amor, tu reflejo, tu pasión  
y en esta paz de tu calor  
vuelve a cantar mi corazón, oh  
tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar"**

**El beso se fue profundizado más y más Eriol la estrechaba en brazos mientras ella le rodeaba con los propios y pronto el beso se torno mas apasionante y la temperatura parecio a elevarse a grados insospechados.**

**Tomoyo conciente de la situación se alejo un poco de el y al mirar esas iris azules de nuevo cayo bajo el hechizo. Era embrujante un sueño al claro de Luna que alumbraba la noche.**

**"Y sin palabras me calmas me llevas ahi  
a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mi  
y en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir  
de tus suspiros que besan mi ser  
vuelvo a nacer"**

**Con un ultimo suspiro ambos se alejaron cada cual a su habitacion auqnue pronto abria mucho mas espacio que una sola habitacion.**

**"Vuelvo a nacer..."**

**--**

**-"Me gusta y me temo que me estoy enamorando"- suspiro de nuevo Tomoyo frente al espejo.**

**Bajo las escleras esperando encontrarse a Eriol como toda esa semana cuando el le esperaba al pie de la escalinata pero esa mañana se extraño al no verle, un poco confusa se dirigio al comedor principal de los tres que había alli se encontro a Eriol sentado en medio de la mesa y a lado suyo una chica muy guapa segun pudo ver Tomoyo.**

**La misma se paro fente a Tomoyo y le sonrio ofeciendole su mano, extrañada acepto el saludo y tomo su mano.**

**-Mucho gusto, Soy Maia la prometida de Eriol**

**Continuara  
--**

**Ah! xD soy muy mala como los dejo asi verdad n.n. Jaja primero mucho romance y termino con dramas y lios, contrastes como siempre )  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capi auqnue se que me vana a matar por dejarlos asi¡Pero es necesario¿Segun quien?. segun yo ja,ja,ja.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON REALMENTE MUY GRATIFICANTES ME HACEN MUY ¡FELIZZZZ!**

**Y bueno desde la peticion de Yoko voy a empezar acontestarlos, ñ.ñ espero que esto les complasca :P**

**Mitsuki Himura.- Hola! Uy, bueno jeje creo que en este cpai eriol si que le rompio el corazon a tomoyo u.u jeje me hizo garcia eso de que siempre debe a ver un tercero en discordia pues no, no hay ninguna regla jeje pero es lo que le da sabor ñ.ñ auqnue bien si se puede hacer una trama sin terceros en discordia, GRACIAS por tu comentario ARIGATO!**

**ShAd3s.Darkness-. HI WAPA! La escena del beso al parecer les gusto a uchos, me quede contenta con eso tienes razon estuvo muy tierna la de este capitulo ya no estuvo tan tierna fue ams bien apsional ¿Como lo viste :D? En cuanto a "Maia" jaja ya llego xD habra que ver pasa, un saludo hermosa y de nuevo GRACIAS!**

**Luna310.- KONNICHIWA! jaja la escena de sakura y su acsa jeje a mi me parecio divertida como ves que ya llego la prometida¡Troya va arder! Jaja mil garcias por tus comentarios Luna espero que te haya gustado esta actualizacion te prometo no tardar mucho para la siguiente, UN ABRAZOTE y GRACIAS! **

**sonylee.- Hola! MUCHICISIMAS GRACIAS me legra que te haya gustado, ese es el fin, un saludo y un abrazo venga que espero seguirte viendo por aqui BYE:P**

**2Miru: KONNICHIWA! Ya te voy a develar quien es la proemtida esa muy prontito nadamas esperame ñ.ñ . En cuanto ala cancion, ah jeje nos e me ah dado por ponerles canciones hasta estos dos espero que mis elecicones te sigan gustando. Muchas garcia spor tanto halago em ahces ¡FELIZ! un saludo MIRU, os kero musho, musho Kiss, kiss, BYE! **

**Basileia Daudojiu-. Hola! Me alegars mucho al saber que te ah gustado, si creo que estuvo bien romatico lo mismo que este exceptuando el final de novela d eviernes xD que dramas Kami, que dramas ya veraz como nuestra querida amatista(Eso suena muy bien eh) nos e va a rendir ademas ella no tiene que pelear lo ya ganado. Un saludo hermosa, y no em cando de decir GRACIAS! o**

**Shami.- Hola Shami! Te pormeto segurilo ya casi acabo mis examenes asi que me las ingerniare n.n en cuanto a eriol, ah este ingles ya veras tal vez nos sorprenda(aun a mi xD) un saludo y un super abrazote wapa, GRACIAS!**

**Kerube-Chan.- HOLA kERUBE! UY, PUES YA SE ENTERO T.T hasta a mi me da penita la pobre Tomoyo u.u soy mala lo se, pero wenor espeor que te haya gustado ¡Un abrzo, GRACIAS!**

**MaoAyanamipl.- xD como vez que no pude tirar el avion y ya hasta lelgo nuestra misteriosa prometida ja, ja a ver comos epone esto de a como le toca a nuestra queridisima Daidouji pero seguro que saldra airada n.- falta ver como¡Un saludo ehrmosa, GRACIAS!**

**AGUILA FANEL.- muchas garcias y aun ams por aniamrte a dejar el review ¡gracias, gracias, gracias...! un abrazo ñ.-**

**Ani sis.- KONNICHIWA! Me ahs dejaod una sonrsia de oreja a oreja xD muchicimas garcias por tantas flores estoy tratando de hacer lo emjor posible espeor no decepcionarte, MUCHAS GRACIAS HERMOSA, en serio me hiciste muy feliz GRACIAS. ¡UN ABRAZOTE Y UN BESO, TE QUIERO!**

**zashi18.- HOLA ZASHI! ) AH, me encantan tus reviews ya se me hacia extraño que no me llegara antes T.T y oh sorpresasa me va llegando GRACIAS! TIENES MUCHA RAZON CON ERIOL pero vamos que el pobre anda algo confundido O,O increinle en eriol lo se y al aprecer solo tu te diste cuenta del pensamiento de Eriol sobre las "Bodas" bueno o eso creo porque nadie ams me lo comento je, je. en aunto a naruku y touya xD esperate que va haber varias asi jaja no puede faltar el humor n.-. Gracias por lo de los examenes ya casi los acabo asi que espero actualizar mas rpaido porque ete fin de plano no pude. Un abrazote Zashi y mil GARCIAS por tus comentarios acertados, UN ABRAZO TE QUIERO!**

**Y de nuevo a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras GRACIAS. **

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ERIOL & TOMOYO °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
**


	7. Capitulo VII

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

**SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

**CLARO DE LUNA**

**Capitulo 7**

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**

**Pensamientos: "……."**

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

**-"Me mintió"- las perlas caían- "Me engaño dijo que me quería me ah besado dos veces mientras esta comprometido"**

…**: FLASH BACK :…**

**-Mucho gusto, Soy Maia la prometida de Eriol**

**-Querida, eso de prometida esta de más sabes bien que no es algo formal- las palabra de Eriol resonaron en Tomoyo- Sabes que aun puedo cambiar de opinión**

**-Sabes bien que no lo permitiré- se giro la pelirroja- no hagas caso Tomoyo Eriol siempre blasfema el sabe tan bien como yo que no puede romper nuestro compromiso…si no quiere quedarse sin fortuna**

**-Tú decidiste ser mi prometida no yo **

**-Sabes bien que de no casarte perderás tu fortuna**

**-Para eso hace falta un mes más**

**-Tu lo has dicho un mes, y según lo que yo se no tienes una relación con NADIE**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver?**

**-Que querido Eriol lo quieras o no soy tu única opción- se giro la pelirroja dirigiéndose a él y plantándole un beso- Eres mió Eriol lo sabes- y lo volvió a besar en lo que el le correspondía**

…**: FIN FLASH BACK :…**

**-"De esa escena ya hace unos cuantos minutos, cuando el le correspondía sentí morir era su prometida, lo ah besado las mismas veces que yo o hasta más, me ah ignorado, humillado y ah dicho que no esta con NADIE entonces que ah sido esta semana un juego, ¡Un maldito juego!- lloro mas hundiéndose en su almohada**

**-De nada sirve llorar**

**Tomoyo se incorporo rápido para ver quien le hablaba, desde el marco de la puerta Sakura le sonreía cerrando la puerta tras de si se sentó sobre la cama donde Tomoyo lloraba, la cual solo atino a abrazarle y romper en llanto. Pasados algunos minutos aun entre gimoteos Tomoyo explicaba todo a Sakura algunas partes no muy descifrables.**

**-Tranquila- susurraba la dulce Sakura**

**-Mintió Sakura, el solo me ah traído para burlarse para…para**

**-Tomoyo, Eriol es así suele ser frió **

**-No si lo hubieras visto ayer, esa cena sus palabras…**

**-Tranquila te ayudaremos**

**-¿Ayudaremos?**

**-¡Claro, lo dudas, cuando has entrado al comedor ni si quiera has reparado en mi precensia ni al de Li, Kero, Spick, Nakuru y ¡Hasta Touya y Yukito han venido!**

**-¡Se quedaran!- pregunto esperanzada**

**-No- negaba con la cabeza Sakura- solo hemos venido a renovarte fuerzas sonrió cómplice**

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

**-¿Tardaran mucho más tus invitadas?- levanto Maia sus cejas mientras sus ojos verdes cuestionaban a Eriol**

**-Así tardaran todo el día les vamos a esperarles para ir a desayunar Maia, me sorprendes tus modales- dijo mordaz Eriol- "Que tanto hablaran Sakura y Tomoyo, Tomoyo ¿Qué estará pensando ahora? Debe estarme odiando"- suspiro para su sorpresa unas radiantes Sakura y Tomoyo entraron al comedor **

**-¡Tomoyo porque te has ido así!- hablo Maia mientras Eriol la fulminaba**

**-Tomoyo no te ah permitido que le hables de tu Maia**

**-¡Oh claro Eriol pero dudo que a Tomoyo le moleste! ¿Oh si Tomoyo?**

**-En lo absoluto- sonrió amable- Sakura me ah dicho que todos vamos a salir a desayunar, ¿Qué esperamos entonces ah?**

**-No se hable más- se levanto Eriol- Vamos a desayunar**

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

**-No creo que fuera buena idea- susurraba Tomoyo a Sakura sentada a su lado**

**-Tonterías, así sirve que esa pelirroja oxigenada se larga a ver si de una buena vez se entera a quien quiere Erial**

**-¿Y a quien?**

**-Tomoyo, déjate de bromas no has visto que solo ah estado al pendiente tuyo Eriol**

**-Mentira esta sentado a lado de ella**

**-quieren dejar de susurrar- las corto Li- todos nos están mirando**

**Efectivamente todos las miraban haciéndolas sentirse muy pequeñitas, por suerte Maia rompió ese incomodo silencio.**

**-Me tengo que ir, lo lamento pero eh dejado algunos pendientes ya saben negocios les veo luego, Un gusto Tomoyo chan- sonrió mientras se inclinaba plantando un beso a Eriol- Nos vemos luego Amor**

**-Esa chica se va y viene muy rápido, ¿Eh Eriol?**

**-Que puedo decir Syaoran, es mujer de negocios**

**-Creo que es hora de irnos- salto de improviso Sakura- ¡Un día de estos los visitaremos eh!- se jalo Sakura a Syoran y se marcharon dejando un silencio incomodo entre las dos personas en la mesa**

**-¿Te quieres ir ya Tomoyo?**

**-Si- fue su seca respuesta mientras su rostro se mantenía sereno pero una mirada fría decía a Eriol que algo no andaba bien**

**El regreso a casa siguió en un frió silencio en una estrecha barrera, al llegar Tomoyo quería a prisa huir.**

**-"No puedo seguir un momento mas junto a el"- quería escapar**

**-Tomoyo**

**-¿Qué?- dijo sin girarse**

**-Tomoyo, ¿Me puedes ver tan si quiera?**

**-¿Qué?- dijo esta vez girándose**

**-¿Estas molesta por Maia? (N/a: Preguntas geniales de los hombres ¬¬)**

**-¿Yo, no para nada o sea tienes una prometida eso es bastante normal si lo mismo que vivir conmigo haberme besado ya dos beses y decirme una tras otra Mentira**

**-No te eh mentido**

**-¿No, entonces que has hecho**

**-Solo…me falto decirte ese pequeño detalle pero de cualquier forma tu y yo no teníamos nada- "Creo"**

**-"No tenemos nada, no llores, no llores"- Cierto no tenemos, ni tendremos nada- iba a seguir subiendo pero Eriol la alcanzo**

**-¡Claro que tenemos algo, eres mi amiga!**

**-¡Yo diría mas bien tu decoradora de interiores!**

**-No...no…no Tomoyo yo te-"Dilo"- te…-"Dilo"-yo te…- "¡Acaso no eres hombre!"- ¡Te quiero!**

**-¿Qué?- "Me esta tomando por tonta o que, compostura Tomoyo…compostura, ¡Lo mato…no…no…no! Cuenta anda 1...2…"**

**-Mira Tomoyo te quiero y quería conocerte mas y estas noche y esa cena fueron maravillosas y creo que en verdad te quiero mas de lo que imaginas…pero no es suficiente- lo dijo a toda velocidad**

**-"6…7…"**

**-Si no te dije lo de Maia fue un olvido… ¡Si eso un olvido!- "Que idea mas genial la mía"- Pero en serio yo todavía puedo cambiar de prometida o mejor no me caso pero si no me caso pierdo toda mi fortuna pero si me caso y me divorcio al mes no pierdo nada y paso un mes de prueba casados, por eso te pensaba decir si ¿Quieres probar el matrimonio conmigo?**

**-¿Casarnos de prueba?- pregunto incrédula**

**-¡Exacto!**

**-¿Me estas hablando en serio?**

**-¡Si!- dijo contenta**

**-¡Eriol!- empezó a reír Tomoyo- ¡Te amo!**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Te amo idiota y tu me dices si quiero ponerme a prueba contigo, que romántico!- Nótese el sarcasmo**

**-"¿Eh?"**

**-¡10!- y le soltó una bofetada que casi tira a Eriol de las escaleras de no ser por que alcanzo agarrase del pasamanos**

**-"No la entiendo"- pensaba acariciando su mejilla dañada**

**Continuara…**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ERIOL & TOMOYO °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Erol dice xD:**

**Este capitulo estuvo loco…loco jaja pero me encanto muy DIRECTO el asunto ¿Se esperaban esa, espero que no porque me gusta sorprenderles ñ.ñ. Estoy muy agradecida por su animo y por lo bien que han recibido el fic, ¡Soy feliz :D! y para rematarme de felicidad sus reviews, ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS ELLOS! Y a Petición de Yoko y el hecho de que ustedes los lectores son lo más importante, contesto reviews ñ.ñ.**

**_Kerube-Chan.- Konnichiwa! n.n que carai jeje pues si como ves que ya llego Maia y con todo y eso no salio mucho pero espero que ya mas o menos te hayas hecho a la idea de como es, apenas y les di una pisca de idea n.n en cuanto a Tomoyo y Eriol ejejeje espérate lo que viene porque va a ver una buena entres nuestros protagonistas asiq ue al pendiente eh, un saludo wapa nos seguimos escribiendo Ciao. _**

_**PD: Prometo mas romance para la otra**_

_**Luna310.- Hola Luna! ñ.ñ jajaja eso de que Inglaterra tambien va arder jajaja seguro que si como ves que Tomoyo si se siente utilizada y eriol confundido que complicación u.u me algro que te haya gustado el ambiente romántico del chapter 6 porque en este ni pisca de romance E&T. u.u lo siento peor vale te prometo otro chapter romántico pronto, un saludo y un abrazo wapa, ¡Gracias por leerme!**_

_**Mibbi-Chan.- Hola! ¿Yo mala, no como va a ser jajaja vale que si me eh visto mala pero bueno conque te haya gustado mi maldad soy feliz la reacción de Tomoyo, ejeje esta no fue al reacción esa a apenas viene n.- no te adelanto más pero gracias por tu review y por leerme, kiss, kiss thanks my friend, BYE!**_

_**Miru.- ¡Hola Miru! Estoy muy bien pero gracias por preguntar )**_

_**Jajja, se ve que te cayo bien Maia ñ.ñComo ves eriol-Kun xD no se si compadecerlo o no...hombres )**_

_**En cuanto a tu Nick bueno prefiero decirte Miru y no decirte Miru y como me comentas que ambos te gustan pues weno espero que no haya problem muchas garcias por leerme y por tus comentarios un abrazo, GRACIAS//SE OYE EL ECO/**_

_**MaoAyanamipl.- UOLA! JAJAJA me pensare lo de atropellarla...xD**_

_**Espeor verte en este chapter y que te guste, un abrazo y GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, me hacesn muy bien tus comentarios. Un saludo hermosa, nos estamos viendo (Espero nn)!**_

**_zashi18.- Zashi Hola! Espero haberte complacido también en este chapter que como ves no hubo nada, nada de miel uu ya le dijo que lo ama pero lo va odiando, que enredo, muchas gracias por tu review muy completo en serio GRACIAS por tu apoyo, espero no haberte decepcionado en este chapter pero era justo y necesario. Por cierto gracias por lo de mis exámenes ya los termine(Por fin T.T) en cuanto a la pelea campal, LA GUERRA APENAS EMPIEZA. Un saludo y un abrazo gracias guapa, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, CIAO!_**

_**Shami .- Uola! Muchas GRACIAS por tu comentario GRACIAS por los buenos deseos para con mis examenes, me fue bien ahsta eso(Milagro u.o) jeje ya veras más comos e comporta Eriol-Kun asi que aguantame. Gracias por tu comentario y por el pochocolate me animo ams. Jajaja un saludo y mil gracias, un beso!**_

_**Yoko.- Hola! Crei que ya me habias abandonado T.T…por eso me alegro mucho volver a verte :D**_

_**Como ves que SI me leo los reviews y el tuyo me llego muy fuerte(En el buen sentido claro) me gustaron mucho vuestros comentarios. Ens erio. Pasando a tu review espero que este capitulo no te haya parecido flojo y los pensamientos de erial tienes raspón una disculpa se me fueron de largo pero pronto tendrá mas como en este capitulo y no solo el si no también tomoyo. Un saludo Yoko y mil gracias por tu review n.n**_

_**Mitsuki Himura.- Uola! Jeje gracias por tu review en cuanto a la canción era la de inspiración y es de Benny Ibarra muy buena rola os la recomiendo, un saludo ciao!**_

_**Lady Noemí.- jeje GRACIAS!**_

**_satorichiva.- Hola! Bueno lo de la prometida ya tiene un porque de que erial esta nervioso jeje ya se vera y de Spin y Nakuru muy buen punto amiga, ya veras todo este embrollo como se desarrolla jeje un saludo hermosa, nos tamos viendo ciao! Y…GRACIAS!_**

**_ShAd3s.Darkness.- Hola! Las cosas están que arden! Jaja No te puedo adelantar nada pero se llevaran una que otra sorpresa(Como siempre xD) En cuanto a lo del review no te preocupes lo importante para mi es que te molestaste en dejarme tu comentario y eso me alegra y anima por continuarlo, además de tu apoyo ¡¡MIL GARCIAS POR ELLO! Un saludo wapa, BYE!_**

_**Raven-Arashi.- Hola! GRACIAS ñ.ñ un saludo Ciao!**_

**Bueno una nota a quien deja reviews anónimos, si me dejan su mail con mucho gusto se los mando a su mail, claro si me lo piden no voy andarles hay saturando correo verdad xD **

**Y otra nota las canción del chapter anterior es de Benny y se llama inspiración y me gusta musho ñ.ñ (No creo que eso os interese pero weno ¬¬…erol…erol…perdonen ya desvarió a penas salí de la gripa T.T)**

**Vale un saludo, Ciao bellas!**

**°-°°-°°-°°-°**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

**SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

**CLARO DE LUNA**

**Capitulo 8**

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**

**Pensamientos: "……."**

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

Esa mañana había amanecido nublado, como algunos suelen llamar el día amanecía triste tal y como se sentía Tomoyo en ese momento se sentía traicionada, engañada, burlada, vamos que se sentía fatal. Y es que no era para menos las frases de Eriol daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez como martirizante agonía. _De cualquier forma tu y yo no teníamos nada, eres mi amiga, te quiero…pero no es suficiente_. Rondaban una tras otra vez.

"Y luego que me pida casarme con el solo por probar el matrimonio¿En verdad que tanto me conoce Eriol? y que tanto lo conozco yo, todo esto lo de la mudanza, lo de la ayuda...todo, todo es una tontería no puedo seguir así tengo que hablar con alguien"

Saliendo rumbo a la casa de Sakura, Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras mientras Eriol salio de la ya acondicionada biblioteca con libro en mano. En ese momento cuando Tomoyo bajaba de la escalinata se oyó el motor de un auto seguido del timbre, haciéndola parar; Eriol presuroso fue abrir mientras Maia lo empujaba hacia la puerta besándolo. Tomoyo hizo la mirada hacia un lado, hasta que Maia hablo a la chica de la escalinata.

-Tomoyo-Chan, malvada ayer no me habías dicho que estabas viviendo con MI novio¡Juntos!

-Juntos pero no revueltos cada quien en su cuarto, si es que acaso era lo que te preocupaba, igual no tendrías por que preocuparte después de Todo Eriol y yo no tenemos nada

-"Esa frase me suena"- pensó Eriol

-Oh no, yo solo lo decía porque no es muy común vivir con tu decoradora de interiores- le señalo venenosa

-Decoradora pero no se te olvido que soy su amiga

-"Definitivamente me suena"

-Oh claro, su AMIGA ya se me hacia raro¿A ti no se te haría raro? Bueno pero si son amigos debes de quererlo MUCHO para llegar hasta a mudarte con tal de ayudarle

-Le quiero…pero no es suficiente

-¿Cómo que no es suficiente?

-Que Eriol te conteste MAIA, yo iba de salida voy con unos amigos ¡Adiós!- salio con su paso elegante dejando sorprendidos a Eriol y Maia

-¡Que me quiso decir con eso Eriol Hiragizawa!

-"¿Con que amigos puede salir Tomoyo?"- un deje de celos hizo precensia en el frió o no tanto...mago.

×-×

Toco el timbre mientras se acomodaba mas su cabello que se agitaba un poco por el viento seguramente una tormenta caería ese día. En eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a un somnoliento Touya Kinomoto.

-To… ¿Tomoyo?

-Buen día Touya, vengo a buscar a Sakura

-Si lo imagine, pasa pero te advierto que no esta

-¿Tardara mucho?

-Pásate- le señalo caballerosamente el joven

-Muchas gracias

-Ella, el mocoso, papa, Naruku, Spick y el peluche andante fueron de compras ya no creo que tarden mucho

-Ah bueno, le espero

-¿Algo de tomar?

-No, estoy bien

-Ese bien no suena muy convincente

-Je, si creo que no pero es que han pasado varias cosas

-¿Te ah hecho algo el mocoso?

-¿Syaoran?

-¡No, el otro mocoso ya sabes Eriol

-El, je pues si mi vida gira entorno a el a si que imagínate- se sincero Tomoyo pero al darse cuenta de con quien hablaba se sonrojo furiosamente- Disculpa, yo se que no…se, se me escapo decirlo

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Yo?

-No la chica de atrás

-¿Cuál?- se giro Tomoyo mientras Touya sonreía

-Mira dime Touya y déjame ir por un abrigo te invito un café

Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco pero termino sonriendo y rojo por lo inocente que podía llegar a ser.

×-×

Tras la abrupta salida de Tomoyo Eriol y Maia se habían ido a desayunar a un restauran, de lo mas exclusivo de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo es que se te había pasado decirme que vives con una AMIGA?

-"No pienses mal Eriol seguro solo fue con Sakura y Syoran, hombre pero claro que si…para que me torturo pensando en la posibilidad de que este con otro y el este…no, no pienses Eriol ¡No!"- se descompuso un poco la cara del joven

-¿No me piensas contestar?

-"Y si no fue con ellos, mejor me aseguro"- se levanto- hago una llamada y vuelvo- salio prácticamente corriendo al teléfono del lugar marco rápidamente el numero de la casa de los Kinomoto

-_Bueno…-_ se oyó del otro lado

-¡Sakura!

_-¡Eriol, que sorpresa¿Ya le pusieron teléfono?_

-No

_-¿Entonces?_

-¡Que importa¿Esta Tomoyo contigo?

_-No, debe estar contigo_

-¿Y Syoran?

_-Bien gracias, aquí comiéndose mi pastel ¡El Glotón! _

-¡No, que si no esta con Syoran

_-Obvio no¿Le hiciste algo Eriol?_

-¡Porque tendría que hacerle algo!

_-Porque TE C-O-N-O-S-C-O_

_-_"No Debi llamar"

×-×

-Y eso a pasado- termino suspirando

-Vaya historia- seguía Touya con la taza en mano sin haber probado trago

-Si, muy buena pero me tengo que ir parece que lloverá

-Que lastima, ya no te puedo dar mi opinión

-Me has escuchado y eso basta

-Si pero mi opinión cuenta eh

-Vale, que ya me la dirás otra vez

-¿Quedamos este sábado?

-Genial, si este sábado aquí mismo a las nueve

-Vale

Tomoyo miro por ultima vez su reloj había llegado a la casa a las 6 justo cuando ya empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de una fuerte tormenta, al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Eriol que le miraba receloso y hasta aliviado.

-Te esperaba

-Pues gracias, no te hubieras molestado

-¿Te has divertido?

-Tanto como eso no, pero si me la pase bien- se saco los guantes que llevaba sin recordar que Touya se los había prestado

-No recuerdo que te llevaras guantes- se acerco tomando uno- y menos de hombre

-Eso es por que no lo hice, me los han prestado

-Alguno de tus amiguitos o un amigo en especial ¿No?- dijo en tono acusador

-Pues si¿Y?

-"Como y, encima de todo tan fresca me lo dice todo"- Eriol molesto se volteo y empezó andar de un lado a otro- ¡Quien ah sido!

-Ya te dije que un amigo, como tu

-¡No soy solo un amigo y lo sabes!- la tomo de los hombros sin presionar con fuerza- "Usa todo tu autocontrol"

-Me lo has recalcado una tras otra vez eres mi amigo nada mas

-"No es verdad, vale si lo eh dicho pero"- le soltó- Estoy confundido

-¿En cuanto a que?

-A ti, a mí y a Maia

-¿Qué te confunde?

_Hoy quiero ir a encontrar, _

_todo lo que hay dentro de mi. _

_Sacar toda esa sensibilidad, _

_que me acerque a ti, _

_que me lleve allí. _

_Y a pesar de todo me pregunto _

_¿qué no di? _

_Y al vivir me oculto _

_mis defectos para poder dormir... _

-"Siempre oculto todo; sin embargo, con ella siento que debo de decir todo no guardar secretos tantas veces evitando esa sensibilidad que hace débil al hombre"- Eriol ladeo la cabeza

-¿Eriol?

-No preguntes Tomoyo, no quiero hablar

-¡Ese es tu problema!- rompió la compostura Tomoyo- ¡Nunca hablas conmigo como pretendes que entonces te conozco!

-¡Tu me conoces sin necesidad de hablar!

-Si tan solo dejaras de ser tan frió

-Así soy yo

-¿De que te sirve ocultar defectos?

-Olvida lo que eh dicho, por favor olvídalo

-"Como olvidarlo"- Tomoyo negó- No fue buena idea el mudarme aquí contigo, esa cena, ese piano, todo, todo quiero olvidar todo Eriol…que me engañaste- un trueno se oyó caer haciendo vibrar los cristales de la casa

_Ya nada volverá a ser como antes, _

_Nunca dejaré que nada me cambie, _

_Estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original. _

_Ya nunca volverá a ser como antes, _

_Nunca dejaré que nada me cambie, _

_Estaremos conociendo nuestra parte de verdad. _

-No te engañe, te quiero todo lo que te eh dicho es verdad

-La verdad a medias no es verdad Eriol

-Tomoyo- se acerco y la abrazo sorprendiéndola- perdóname yo no quería…

-No querías…

-Hacerte daño, lo único que quiero es estar contigo la casa solo ah sido un pretexto¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

_Tras una sombra gris, _

_que no me deja ver, _

_podré esperar que pase algo hoy, _

_con lo que tengo aquí, _

_y no quiere salir. _

Permanecieron abrazados así por un largo rato mientras la tormenta caía cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué cuando llego tu prometida has cambiado?

-Por que, creí quererla

-¿Creíste?

-Si, le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y siendo que me voy a casar con ella…

-"Se va a casar con ella"- Tomoyo lo aparto- te casaras con ella- comenzó a correr subiendo a prisa las escaleras

-¡Espera!

Sin quererlo o inconcientemente Tomoyo entro hasta la puerta donde estaba el piano se encerró en ella mientras afuera Eriol tocaba desesperado al puerta lamentándose por el llorar de ella provocado por el mismo.

-"Es que soy un juego para el, es que solo gusta de hacerme sufrir"

_Y a pesar de todo me pregunto _

_¿qué no di? _

_Y al vivir me oculto _

_mis defectos para poder dormir... _

La tormenta siguió cayendo igual que las lagrimas de Tomoyo, Eriol desistiendo de tocar se sentó a esperar. Ya entrada la noche el seguro se oyó quitarse, Eriol que había quedado dormido despertó rápido y frente a el una Tomoyo le miro triste.

-Tomoyo- intento tomarle del brazo

-No me toques- se retiro rápido

-No quise mencionar lo de la boda- "Rayos"- se golpeo mentalmente-"Lo dije de nuevo"

-Déjame Eriol ya no me importa- sonrió

-Genial- susurro- entonces¿Todo igual que antes no?

-Nada volverá a ser como antes Eriol, ni yo misma

_Ya nada volverá a ser como antes, _

_nunca dejaré que nada me cambie, _

_estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original. _

_Ya nunca volverá a ser como antes, _

_nunca dejaré que nada me cambie, _

_estaremos conociendo nuestra parte de verdad. _

_Estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original _

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ERIOL & TOMOYO °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Konnichiwa!

¿Os ah gustado el capi? Espero que si porque me costo un buen de trabajo pensármelo, la canción es NADA VOLVERA A SER COMO ANTES de EL CANTO DEL LOCO me pareció apropiada para lo que viene, que ni yo misma estoy segura de lo que pasara estos dos personajes son molto complicados pero me encantan n.n

Os quiero agradecer muchos los reviews, me suben la moral :D y eh aqui al respuesta a todos esos hermosos y muy queridos reviews, muchas garcias por sus comentarios son molto importantes n.n

_minatostuki...-. Hola! n.n jeje garcias por leerlo, si no eres la unica que me ah comenatdo que esta pareja difiera mucho a la de otros fics, y sabes...eso me alegra :P, de neew muchas gracias por leertelo de corrido(Que gusto que fuera asi ) Un saludo wapa y GRACIAS n-n_

_Manveri Evans...-. Hoal señorita Evans¿Os eh emncioando que soy fan de HP? y al pelirroja es de mis favoritas . Gracias por lo del fic me sorprendio un poco que entre tu y tu prima lo estes leyendo pero me sorprendio en el sentido bueno, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado a ambas perdonen si no les eh actualizado rapido epor os prometo ponerme al dia . Uns aludo wapas, y mil GRACIAS por vuestro review. Bss n.n_

_Shami...-. Hola! Ja, ja buena ya tenemos una candidata mas para sobar a eriol su mejilla dañada xD. Ya medio te aclaro proque actuo como actuo pero aun no termina de ser convincente¿No? Te prometo algo bueno para loq eu biene y 1000Gracias por el pochocolate y por el review, Arigato n.n _

_satorichiva.-.-. Hola! sip tenez razon pobre Tomoyo la estoy haciendo sufrir T.T, pero weno ya pasara, seguro que si, y en cuanto a Eriol u.u pobechito le dijiste muy feo pero como dices se lo merecia y no te preocupes que nuestra Tomoyo lo va hacer reaccionar tarde que temprano. Un saludo hermosa y GRACIAS!_

_AGUILA FANEL..-.-.- HOLA! Que wneo que no te lo esperabas porque me encanta os sorprenderlos n-n mil garcias por tu comentario, espeor que este tmb os haya parecido emocionante aunque creo que fue mas bien melancolico u-u pero weno muchas GRACIAS por tus palabras ) Me haces feliz en serio GRACIAS. _

_Undine (LMUndine).-.-.- ¡UOLA! Je, je ¿En serio eh puesto tan diferente a Eriol? Hum sip creo que le eh puesto de mi cosecha xD en cuanto escenas lindas y romanticas, no os prometo nada peor lo intentare un saludo wapa y garcias por tu tiempo para dejarme comentario, arigato n.n_

_Luna310.-.-.-.- ¡Hola Luna! Aja, ja creo que mcuhas estamos de acuerdo en que eriol se merecia el golpe ¿Eh, jojo y creo que se merece mas para ver si asi reacciona xD no, nop pero ya no pienso maltratar a eriol por lo menos no en el sentido fisico o.u Je en cuanto a lo que comentas de Maia tenes toda la razon. Y si esperas mas accion eso es muy bueno proque la avs a tener jeje mi mente ya trabaja en ello Un saludo wapa y enbserio muchas, muchas GRACIAS por tu comentario y por seguir la historia n.n _

_MaoAyanamipl.- Konnichiwa! no sabes como me alegra saber que estes rompiendo tu record de reviews ¡GRACIAS POR ESO !  
MUERTE A MAIA, jaja aun no aguantame un poco todavia la necesitamos AUQNUE ESTOY PENSANDO SERIAMENTE LO DEL TRAILER EH ¬¬ y Eriol y sus barbaries de matrimonio, jeje aun va a ver algo de eso...quien sabe a lo mejor y Tomoyo se anime al mes de prueba n.-  
En cuanto a que si eriol cambio de actitud,s eguro que si cambio y musho ero pronto lo voy a encarrilar otra vez. Un saludo wapa y garcias por tu comentario KISS, KISS!_

_Mitsuki Himura,.,.-.-. hOLA! ETO, SI le complique mucho las cosas a eriol vdd, jeje peor no os preocupes que las cosas se hand e arreglar n.- un slaudo y GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por tu review n.n_

_Kerube-Chan.-.- ¡Uola! Hola, si como ves el pretexto para casarse de Eriol, pero aguas que Maia tiene un plan n.n(Eso fue spoiler eh xD). En cuanto a Eriol, ah si pudo haberle dicho desde el principio pero si lo ahce nos quedamos sin historia xD hay que complicarle un poco las cosas. En cuanto a Maia, como dcies dan ganas de darle un golpe y no te preocupes que Tomoyo nos e va a quedar de brazos cruzados¡nos señor! tu namas aguantame, aguantame jeje. Jaja lo del Tomoyo contando fue inspiracion sorpresa no lo pensaba meter pero creo que quedo bastante simpatica la escena jeje me alegra que os haya divertido. Un saludo wapa y GRACIAS por tus comentarios atinados, un saludo wapa BYE! _

_lady 7.- UOLA! JAJA si estubo algo pesadon ñak pero asi ta bien, GARCIAS POR EL REVIEW un saludo ahsta donde estes, kisses! _

_ShAd3s.Darkness.-.-.. Hola! Que bueno verte de neuvo :P!  
Ja, ja esperame que lo bueno ay esta por empezar los momentos decisivos ya vienen¡Ah que emocion! xD  
Lamento no poderte os adelantarte nada en serio solo te puedo decir que lo os que se viene rompe esquemas xD asi que tu esperame.  
De tu supocision claro que Tomoyo y Maia lo van a pelear peor quien sabe a lo mejor y haya otros dos en discordia n.n ¿Os he dicho lo mucho que amo a Touya?  
Ajaja, no mas un saludo wapa y GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por tus comentarios y por seguir conmigo esta historia, thanks _

_zashi18.-.-.-.- ¡Zashi hermosa! el priemr review que recibi el capitulo anterior GRACIAS n.n jaja si como que ya hay varias propuestas para su muerte xD y el avion solo es una )  
Bueno en cuanto a eriol frio, yo digo que ese es su estado natural tu me diras si estoy en lo cieto o no jeje. Si como ves que el descarado le respondio los besos, ush hombre tenia que ser. Ja, ja creo que a ti tmb os ah gustado la parte final, uf creo que es lo que me sale mejor de los chapters, dejo el hilo de la tencion¬¬...xD.  
En cuanto a como dices A ERIOL LE SOBRARIAN PROMETIDAS, asi que Tomoyo tmb se tendra que cuidar ¿No?.l Ejeje weno, uns aludo ZASHI Y MIL GRACIAS por tus reviews y por seguir con esta historia, os kero, bye!_

Bueno un saludo a todas(os) ustedes uqerido lectores y hata el prox. chapter n.n


	9. Capitulo IX

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

**SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

**CLARO DE LUNA**

**Capitulo 9**

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**

**Pensamientos: "……."**

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

**-Buen dia- saludo Eriol tras el periodico  
-Buen dia- saludo Tomoyo- Ya no falta mucho para terminar de decorar la casa, apenas unos detalles  
-Te faltan dos semanas- enfatizó  
-Tal vez termine antes  
-¿Tanta prisa tienes por irte?- mando una mirada gelida tras el periodico- ¿Tienes planes con alguien más?  
-Hum, no aun no...aunque estoy pensando irme de viaje  
-Irte, imagino que por poco tiempo- hizo a un lado el periodico  
-Imaginas mal, tal vez me valla America  
-¿No preferirias a Inglaterra, dicen que el clima va mejorando  
-¿Eso es una propuesta?- sonrio Tomoyo medio de lado  
-Es un plan, eso un plan- sonrio Eriol  
-Ah un plan, seguro ya imagino la escena tu, yo, Inglaterra, frio hum...  
-"De frio no sufriras, lo prometo"- sonrio Eriol- ¿Que dices?  
-Espera me sigo imaginando la escena,estar a orillas del rio tamesis Tu, yo, Maia y quien sabe alguien más- hizo una cara de ilusion Tomoyo bastante buena que logro engañar a Eriol- Me agrada la escena claro un viaje para cuatro- como disfruto Tomoyo al ver la cara de Eriol asi que continuo- La galería de arte moderno es más con suerte el palacio de Buckingham es buena idea ir en pareja..._para no sufrir de frio_  
-Tu conmigo claro, quiero suponer  
-No tu vas con Maia asi que no sera posible- dijo muy contenta  
-¿Ese amigo tuyo de los guantes lo piensas llevar o que?- Eriol ya estaba algo sonrojado y no precisamente por pena o algo parecido  
-Quien sabe, se lo propondre este sabado  
-¡Ah!- comenzo a reir Eriol desdeñoso- ¿Vas a verte con el este sabado?  
-¡Si!- aplaudio Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Que buen plan no Eriol?  
-Magnific- "Cuando conosca al tipo...lo mato"**

**Tomoyo se levanto de la mesa y recordando su plan de "Nada volvera a ser como antes"dejo a un furuioso Eriol que sentía la peligrosa agonía de unos celos que mataban.**

**En tanto, en una oficina Maia reía acompañada de un hombre.**

**-Asi que se lo ah creido**

**-Si-asintió- Eriol cree que de no casarse perdera su fortuna**

**-Aun no entiendo como has logrado que el o todo poderoso consiguiera creerselo**

**-La magia es un elemento muy poderoso aun para controlar a las personas, en este caso al abogado que tenía en su poder este testamento- enseño un folder al hombre**

**-Si- asintio- pero hay algo que no eh terminado de comprender deltodo¿Por que hacerle daño?**

**-Porque ah nacido con la maldición de ser reencarnación de clow **

**-¿Maldición?**

**-El no me recuerda, pero yo si **

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Me conoce como Maia, pero no recuerda que nos conocemos desde hace mucho más tiempo que esta vida. Jure vengarme de el en mi vida pasada o en otra.**

**En eso un adorno que estaba recargado en ellibrero de la susodicha se cayo sin razon aparente, al buscar quien o que había causado la extraña caida ninguno de los dos pudo percibir una pequeña sombra negra que miraba con rencor a la mujer.**

**---**

**-"conforme mas la veo mñás me vuelve loco"**

**Desde hace ya mas o menos una hora Eriol y Tomoyo seguian de compras, cuando ella ya creia tener todos los adornos necesariospara la casa resultaba que había faltantes que para este cuarto, que para el otro en fin. Una vez más estaban en la ya mencionada tienda "Casa Madam Yukirin" y un resplandeciente Kai estaba siendo su guía.**

**-¿Te gusta este Tomoyo?**

**-Vaya, es hermoso**

**-Si, hace poco lo han traido a la tienda**

**-"Que interesante...un mueble"- pensa Eriol con una evidente cara de fastidio**

**-Hace poco fui a tu casa peor me dijerón que te habías mudado con un amigo, estoy seguro que habran querido decir con una amiga**

**-Se mudo conmigo- le corto Eriol a Kai**

**-¿Como?**

**-El tiene razón Kai, estoy viviendo con Eriol**

**-¿Ustedes dos?- pregunto asustado y señalo a los dos- ¿Ambos?**

**-Si- asintio Tomoyo**

**-"Muerete del coraje, im..."**

**-¡Tomoyo Chan, dime que no es verdad!- le abrazo- a mi linda Tomoyo que ah hecho este barbajan para convecerte**

**-"Barbajan"- se enojo- ¿A quien llamas barbajan?**

**-¡A ti barbajan!**

**Fuerón las ultimas palabras de Kai antes de quedar nokeado en el suelo por el golpe de Eriol.**

**-¡Vamonos!- jalo de la mano a Tomoyo- mueblerías sobran en esta ciudad**

**-¡Te has vuelto loco!- decía ya una enojada Tomoyo en el auto**

**-¡Nos vamso a casa!**

**-¡Tenemos que regresar el pobre Kai...!**

**-El pobre Kai- bufo- no le voe nada de pobre ademas el tarado no te quitaba los ojos de encima**

**-¡Me estaba atendiendo!**

**-¿Atender, yo diría más bien cortejar**

**-¿Estas celoso?**

**-¿Yo, tendría porque estar celoso- se acerco peligrosamente a Tomoyo manteniendola abajo de él- "Estamos muy cerca, demasiado como para un beso"- Disculpa- se reincorporo**

**-Eriol, ya te eh dichoq ue solo somos amigos**

**-¡Que no somos solo eso!- golpeo el volante del auto- ¡Somos algo más y lo sabes!**

**-¡Tu tienes a Maia!**

**-¡Pero te quiero a ti!**

**-Nunca, nunca me ah gustado ser plato de segunda mesa- se salio del auto **

**-¿Y ahora a donde vas?**

**-¡Lejos de ti! **

**-"Ah no, eso si que no"- se salio el tambien del carro- ¡Nos vamos a la casa ahora!**

**Ambos se miraban desafiantes.**

**--**

**-Voy a estar en el piano¿Crees poder no molestarme por lo menos hasta la noche?- reclamo enojada**

**-Si- "Maldición que me pasa"**

**Eriol salio al jardín a tomar un poco de aire estab realmente enojado con ella pero mas que nda consigo mismo, comenzo a caminar por el inmenso jardín con que contaba pero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos como para estarse fijando en el paisaje. **

**Ylas palabras y los actos de Tomoyo venían una vez tras otra ella lo había desarmado con sus propios argumentos, sin saberlo había consegudido que el derramara una lagrima. Jamas había hecho eso ni pensarlo si quiera y luego esa frase que estba llevando tan bien "Nada volverá a ser como antes Eriol, ni yo misma".**

**-"Por que me molesta tanto"- regreso a la casa y al entrar a la cocina la vio tomando un poco de agua- Crei que estarías tocando el piano**

**-Tenía sed, ya sabes de tanto gritar- salio con ese andar que le volvía loco**

_Por mucho que contigo viva  
no podre acostumbrarme  
a ese andar tan descarado  
al desafio de tus labios  
que a gritos piden ser besados. _

**-Tomoyo- la llamo**

**-¿Si?- puso especial atención a sus labios**

**-Tenías razón, estaba celoso ¿Para que negarlo?**

**-Lo sabía**

**-Da miedo- aseguro Eriol y entonces capto toda la atención de ella-Que sepas lo que pienso y lo que siento. Nadie nunca logro saber pensar ni si quiera Spick o Naruku **

**-¿Le doy miedo al gran Eriol Hiragizawa?- sonrio satisfecha**

_Tengo unos celos que matan  
lo digo y¿Por qué negarlo?  
el odio sube al pensamiento  
cuando te miran por la calle  
y te desnudan con la mente._

**-No te burles, tu no sabes lo que son los celos unos que matan al ver como otros te miran, como Kai te venera ocomoal imaginar que has estado con otro hombre este sabado, en lugar de estar aqui, conmigo**

**-Yo si se lo que son los celos Eriol, más que tu estos días eh visto alhombre que amo besando a otra mujer, diciendo que se va casar con ella y saber que me ah engañado mientars yo le decía que le amaba**

**-Puedo preguntar¿Quien es el hombro del sabado, lo conosco?**

**-Si, lo conoces**

**-Ah, me llevaba preguntando toda la mañana con quien habías hablado**

**-Si esperas que te diga el nombre no lo hare, y ahora si me permites ire a tocar un rato- se marcho**

_Tengo unos celos que matan  
por cada hombre que amaste,  
y cuando no estoy contigo  
me pregunto con quien hablas  
me pregunto como miras...  
tengo unos celos que matan. _

**Seguidos unos segundos de que ella saliera Eriol se quedo parado pensando.**

**-"Que mas necesito para reaccionar, ella me quiere yo a ella no es una formula muy complicada y el resultado..."**

**Sonrio y empezo a correr hasta llegar a donde ella tocaba la dulce melodía que llenaba la casa y al verla ahi la duda se esfumo y la melodía paro mientras Tomoyo susìraba.**

**-¿En quien piensas?**

**-En nadie**

**-Ah- se acerco a ella hasta colocarse a su aldo en el taburete- Espero que no mientas**

**-Aqui no soy yo la mentirosa**

**-Tienes razón- se echo el cabello paraatras- Lo dejo Tomoyo**

**-¿Dejar que?**

**-Todo, mi fortuna a Maia todo si es necesario hasta mi nombre pero a ti no**

**-"Eriol"**

**-Quedate conmigo- la abrazo por detras de la espalda- Quedate conmigo, olvida todo te lo ruego eh sido un tonto y solo los celos me han hecho reaccionar comprendeme tenía miedo**

**-¿Y ahora ya no lo tienes?**

**-Si- afirmo- tengo miedo de que me digas que te iras y que me dejaras por otro**

**-Pues olvidalo- correspondio al abrazo- Me quedo contigo- y una vez mas el dulce sabor de los labios del otro llego asus sentidos**

**-Entonces, no iras este sabado con nadie¿No?**

**-¿Te refieres a Touya?**

**-¿Touya?- enerco la ceja- ¿con el estuviste este sabado?**

**-Solo fuimos a tomar un cafe pero nada más, no creeras quese lo quiero quitar Naruku**

**-¿Fue con él?- suspiro aliviado- ¿Como consigues hacerme sufrir tanto, ah?**

**-Mmm...¿Yo?. Tu solito sufres porque quieres.**

**-Cierto, en esta historia el unico que se ah complicado las cosas soy yo asi que antes de cualquier otra complicación te propongo una locura- ys e acerco a susurrarle algo al oido mientars ella sonreía y se echaba de nuevo en sus brazos**

_Tengo unos celos que matan  
si derepente te callas  
con aires de estar ausente  
y te pregunto en que piensas  
y me respondes en nada,  
y se me amarga el momento...  
Tengo unos celos que matan._

_CANCION.- Tengo unos celos que matan_

_CANTAUTOR.- Hernaldo zuñiga_

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ERIOL & TOMOYO °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Erol dice... xD:

Hola! jeje, weno esto, les tengo una noticia buena y otra mala, la buena es que como casi estoy segura o tengo la ilusión de pasar los 100 reviews os hize un one shot para celebrarlo si quieren leerlo vayan aqui:

**geocities . com / erolfics / derepente . index . html **

Solo quiten los espacios y den enter, o si no vayan a:

**erolfics . ya . st **

Igual solo quiten espacios y den enter, vayan al menu FICS ANIME y ahi lo van a ver con el titulo DE REPENTE, la segunda o sea la mala es que /Erol se oculta tras una pared/ Este fic ya va acabar /Se oye un gran explosión/

u.u Bueno sip ya se que me estaranodiando, pero weno bueno pero igual creo que ya va acabar por lo menos dos capitulos más y hasta otro fic n.n Weno, pasando de mis catastroficas noticias, n.n ¡MUCHAS GARCIAS POR SUS RVEIEWS! Ah, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y eh aqui la respuesta ellos.

Mia T. .- Hola Mia! Muichas garcias por tu comentario y por tu tiempo para dejar el review GARCIAS espero que hayas quedado contenta con este capitulo, un saludo BYE n.ñ

Lady noemi.- Hola Noemi! Je, je garcias por tu comentario y popr tu recordatorio mental de entrar a la sección n.- jeje, tenez razon con lo de la llave pero weno, ya ves como tu dices a los hombres se le escapan las ideas, un slaudo wapa y GRACIAS.

Mitsuki Himura.- HOLA! JA, JA la regada del tepache, muy weno n.n me dio mucha garcias ese comentario, peor si acertaste con eriol pero ya para este cpaitulo se compuso(Quien sabe en los otros¬¬) Un saludo, GRACIAS! n.-

Basileia Daudojiu.- Hola! antes que nada GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN TODO EL TRAYECTO DEL FIC, muchas garcias en serio tus comentarios me sirvierón mucho, weno en cuanto a lo que dices Eriol ya eligio peor no se lo voy a dejar facil jo o0o claro que no, asiq ue esperad que para los cpaitulos finales esto se va a poner mas weno jaja y lo del amigo de la tienda, hum ya no se va a poder(A menos que el pobre Kai quiera seguir enterito u.u) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo d enueva cuenta, un saludo guapa, bye, bye.

Serena .- Konnichiwa! Ja, ja, ja pobre Eriol le dijiste muy feo n.n ajaja pero bueno me alegra saber que con todo y todo lo sigues queriendo y adorando n.ñ, perdona si actualize hasta ahora peor estaba ahorcada con el tiempo, weno un saludo muchas, muchas GRACIAS por tu apoyo y tu review, saludos!

Andrea.- Hola! Como ves que Eriol ya reacciono n.n creo que Touya como ves que si va ayudar a Tomo..pero eso es otra historia n.n. MIL GRACIAS por el animo, y por leer mi historia un saludo y un abrazote y como ya te dije GRACIAS, THANKS, ARIGATO n.ñ

juna-chan .- Hola! Ah que emocion te parece genial! Peor ya se va acabar u.u pero GRACIAS por haber entrado a leertela, GARCIAS en serio hasta otro chapter wapa.

minatostuki.- Hola! xD pobre eriol, cada insulto que se ah llevado peor tienes razón le popne más trama al fic, que de trama ya no le falta mucho pero GRACIAS por tu comentario, un saludin BYE.

Luna310.- Hola Lunita! (No me mates por decirte asi, Sip o.o?) Bueno Luna antes que todo GRACIAS por seguir mi fic y por tus constantes reviews, eres un amor, me animaste mucho con tus reviews GRACIAS POR ELLO. Retomando tu review pasado, jaja a lo mejor y Maia muere o a lo mejor y una de esas alguien mas muere(Oopss spoiler) pero ya vere que hago con Maia tu no te preocupes, que todo cae por su propio peso lo de las relaciones, ya vere. Um saludo hermosa, y de nueva cuenta GRACIAS, os kero ñ.-

sonylee.- Hola! uy, otro insulto para eriol, cone stoy ya llevamos esto 1, 2, 3...bueno un buen jeje perodna por actualizarte ahsta ahora pero como ya dije ando corta de tiempo pero igual me dare un espacio para etse fic, GRACIAS por dejarme tu comentario. Un saludo, BYE.

Shami.- Ajaja, hola! con que abrazando a Eriol xD bueno hasta que alguien se compadece del pobre n.n y Shami, no golpes al pobre ordenador que la culpa ah sido mia n.n perdona por actualizarte hasta ahora y encima decirte que ya se va acabar el fic u.n pero muchas GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLO todos tus reviews han reusltado tan encantadores como tu pocholate y la limonada, hum ricos, xD GARCIAS SHAMI TE QUIERO! y a Maia ju la venganza es un platillo que se sirve bien frio.

MaoAyanamipl .- Konnichiwa! me alegro de sobremanera tu decisión y tu conclusión n.n y garcias por el honor de se runa de las primeras en esta decisión tan importante... soy feliz!. xD no puedo traducir loq ue ahs dicho a eriol u.n pero algo de razon llevas xD, GRACIAS por tu apoyo Mao y hasta el otro chapter, penultimo de hecho n.n Saludos!

Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe,. Hola! Jo, jo la verdad si xD eh hehco sufrir mucho a Tomoyo(Y todavía le falta, glup) pero GRACIAS por tu comenatario en serio, thanks por darte un tiempo en escribirlo n.-

Kerube-Chan.- Uola! Os voy a extrañar T.T GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN TODO EL FIC. eN CUANTO A LO QUE DICES, BUENO EL PLAN DE MAIA ya esta al descubierto n.n pero garcias por guardarme el secreto en este time. y como vez...¡Reacciono, Eriol reacciono/Se oyen fanfarrias/  
Erol: xD como soy con el  
Eriol: ¬¬  
Erol: Weno como iba diciendo, cof esto lode Tomoyo y Touya aun no se acaba peor tampoco creo que salgan juntos ya no, pero si le monte una escenita de cleos a Eriol, de hehco todo el capitulo fue de ello n.- pero igual y a lo mejor agrego tu escena ya escrita(Te voy a dar creditos eh) jaja, bueno un slaudo hermoso y de nueva cuenta, GARCIAS POR TODO.

ShAd3s.Darkness..- HOLA! Me cae que no me canso, no me canso y no me canso n.n ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! Me has apoyado todo este fic y eso no se olvida milo GRACIAS por TODO/u.u mis sentimentalismos perdona/  
Volviendo al fic, snif, snif este bueno sis e viene una batalla entra Maia y Tomoyo y la guerra ya va acabar pero te prometo un gran final, snif ah Shads te voy a extrañar! Snif, weno peor soy feliz con todos vuestros reviews me alegra saber que el capi anterior te gusto espero qu este corra con la misma suerte, un abrazote hermosa GARCIAS.

Isis Temptation.- KONNICHIWA! Si tu sentiste un nudo en la gargante con eso dos cpaitulos yo estoy que siento cuatro con este y con los 2 que siguen pero me hace extremadamente feliz vuetsro review GRACIAS jeje creo que ya no va hacer necesario que mates a Eriol ni tampoco Tomoyo porque ya volvio a sus 5 sentidos, jeje mil GRACIAS por tu review, kis, kiss n.-

Sakura-tinuviel.- Hola! xD con que anonadada! wow eso si que es bueno, me alehgra de sobre manera el saberlo, en serio jaja que bueno que te gusto la faceta de eriol, la verdad yo tambien quede satisfecha con ella y mil gracias por lo de ser ferviente admiradora je me haces feliz espero cumplir tus expectativas, en este cpaitulo y en el gran final, mil gracias Sakura n.n un saludito, BYE!

satorichiva.- Hola! Eto, ya, ya ya eh parado de hacerla sufrir(Por lo menos en este capi xD) tenez razon de nada sirve vivir en la misma casa si eriol se ah comportado como se comporto, epro ya lo encarrile GRACIAS POR TAN ACERTADO COMENTARIO , espero que so haya gustado, un saludo,BYE !

zashi18.- GRACIAS POR TODO.

Snif, y bueno ahora si me voy, espeor verles en el penultimo y ultimo capitulo GRACIAS.

----


	10. Capitulo X

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×  
SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

**CLARO DE LUNA**

**Capitulo 10**

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**

**Pensamientos: "……."**

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

Silencio. Silencio era todo lo que reinaba en aquella habitación todos se veían entre sí Touya tenía los ojos desorbitados mientras sostenía a una desmayada Naruku, Spick y el pequeño Kero habían cesado de pelear por unos dulces de relleno de chocolate y Syoran sonreía pero estaba mudo de impresión al igual de Sakura que se tuvo que sostener de él para no caer, el único para variar que se mantenía tranquilo y sonriente era Yukito que se había acercado a la nueva y feliz pareja de casados.

-Muchas felicidades Tomoyo-chan, Eriol ¡Los felicito!- les dijo estrechándolos mientras y ellos sonreían y suspiraban

-¡Se casarón!- por fin soltó Sakura mientras se colgaban de sus amigos- ¡Por fin, por fin no podían tardar más tiempo!  
-"Resulto mejor de lo que pensaba"- dio un suspiro de alivio Eriol

**- Flash Back-**

Se acerco y le susurro algo al oído.

-Comparte conmigo la vida, cásate conmigo

-¿Solo para estar a prueba?- pregunto temerosa

-No- negaba el con la cabeza

-Entonces... ¡Si!

**- Fin Flash Back-**

Y tal cual lo habían dicho ahora Tomoyo era la señora de Hiragizawa, aunque apenas se habían casado la noche anterior y habían llegado demasiado cansados para decir o hacer algo que era una de las preguntas que se hacían todos.

-¡Se volvieron locos!-soltó Touya

-o-o-

"Eriol Hirawizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji se casarón"- se leía el encabezado del periódico en la sección de sociales más abajo se mostraba una foto de él- "Todo hecho en secreto según fuentes"

-¡Que!- rugió Maia- ¡Maldito mil veces maldito!  
-¡Que pasa!  
-¡Se ah casado, me eh quedado sin fortuna!  
-¿Y ahora que harás?  
-¡No lo se maldita sea déjame sola!

El hombre que había entrado por los gritos salio rápido de esa habitación "Maldita loca" fue lo primero que pensó.

-"Ese maldito me ah dejado sin fortuna pero no sin venganza…ahora te haré recordar quien fue tu prometida en la otra vida…y en esta"- los vidrios de la oficina estallaron volando en pedazos

-o-o-

-Ah, resulto mejor de lo que pensaba- suspiro Tomoyo recargándose en brazos de Eriol que sonreía más no poder

-Esto, si creo que lo tomaron bien después de todo

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora que?

-¿Qué haremos?

-Lo que tú quieras- la beso- pero antes necesito arreglar un asunto pendiente

-¿Maia tal vez?

-Si, ella me ah ocultado mas información de la que imagine- decía reflexivo- a veces Spick es muy buen espía y mas cuando se trata de entrar a oficinas ajenas

-¿Enviaste a spick a espiarla?

-Ese término de espiar es muy feo

-¡Eriol!- comenzó a reír cuando el timbre sonó- ¿Quién será?

Cuando Tomoyo se acerco a ver quien era solo hallo una carta con un boleto adentro.

-¿De quien es?- preguntó interesado tras ella

-De mama

-Ya se debió a ver enterado. ¿Pero y el boleto?

-Quiere que vaya a verla, esta en China. El vuelo sale hoy en…-volteo a ver el reloj- en tres horas exactamente

-¿No te pensaras quedar mucho con ella, no?

-No, seguro solo quiere que hablemos- bufo

-Es genial, me darás oportunidad de poner las cosas en su lugar en cuanto a Maia

-o-o-

Tres horas después Eriol ya estaba con Tomoyo en el aeropuerto.

-El vuelo va retrasado Eriol

-No importa, te acompaño hasta que abordes

-No mejor ve arreglar tu asunto pendiente

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro!- sonrió

-Entonces tal vez y la alcance en China señora Hiragizawa

-Lo estaré esperando- le beso- ahora ándate

-o-o-

La oficina se mantenía en penumbras, extrañamente y a pesar de que no era una hora considerablemente tarde una neblina cubría el paso de la luz del sol bastante extraño considerando que solo se ubicaba en un edificio en particular.

-Buen trabajo Spick- le acaricio Eriol

-¡Esa mujer se va enterar de con quien se metió!

-Calma tus ansias Naruku

-Esa mujer- decía desdeñosa- la pagara muy caro- susurró tras Eriol y Spick que ya entraban al edificio solitario

La puerta se abrió en cuanto el trío estuvo frente a la puerta todo estaba en oscuridad solo se alcanzaba a oír una voz fría.

-Te estaba esperando…Clow

-No me llames así- dijo molesto

-¿Por qué no reconocer quien eres, maldito

-Maia, eh venido hablar…

-¡Hablar!- una ráfaga de viento dio de frente al rostro de Eriol provocándole una herida en su mejilla- ¡Maldito no quiero hablar, quiero venganza una pelea!- una mujer totalmente diferente a Maia tomaba por el cuello al mago

-Cálmate, la pelea no es la solución

-¡Suéltalo!- llamo Naruku mientras con un hechizo lanza a la mujer a otro lado

-¡Ah pero has traído a tus guardianes, no creí que fueras tan cobarde Clow, en todo caso ellos no debieran estar aquí les hubieras mandado con tu flamante esposa

-¿Qué?

-Los accidentes aéreos ocurren muy a menudo Eriol

-¡De que hablas!

Un televisor se encendió de repente llamando la atención de Eriol al ver un gran incendio mientras el reportero informaba "Vuelo con destino a china se estrella estrepitosamente con 140 pasajero abordo, no hay sobrevivientes"

-No

-Oh si, era el vuelo en que viajaba tu amada Tomoyo…

Del cielo al infierno Eriol había dado el paso al segundo en ese momento.

Continuara…

* * *

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ERIOL & TOMOYO °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

* * *

Erol dice:

Konnichiwa! Bienvenidas(os) al penúltimo capitulo de este fic...eto, deben estarme odiando Yo se xD como se las hago cardiaca...ah no lo puedo evitar n.n

Perdonen por no actualizar antes ando cortisima de tiempo (Sin contar que mañana tengo otro examen T.T)

Me eh leído todos sus reviews, mil gracias por ellos prometo contestarlos en cuanto pueda en este chapter definitivamente no, mil disculpas por ello, pero os mando un saludo a todas y agradezco su apoyo, THANKS y gracias por su apoyo superamos los 100 reviews /Se oye una gran ovación para ustedes/.

**-Kerube-Chan-Shami-minatostuki-Little-Butterfly18-Serena-Luna310-Mitsuki Himura-MaoAyanamipl-2Miru-LMUndine-ShAd3s.Darkness-Sakura-tinuviel-Isis Temptation-Basileia Daudojiu-sonylee-Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe- **

_**Gracias! **_

**×-×**


	11. Capitulo XI

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×  
SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

**CLARO DE LUNA**

**Capitulo 11**

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**

**Pensamientos: "……."**

**×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×**

**Del cielo al infierno Eriol había dado el paso al segundo en ese momento.**

**-¡Mientes!- resonó la voz furiosa de Eriol**

**-Oh no, no, no nada de eso querido ¿Acaso crees que en esta vida te perdonaría haberme dejado plantada una vez más?**

**-¿Como que...?**

**-¡También en la otra vida, también en la otra Clow me dejaste prometiste casarte conmigo y faltaste a tu palabra!**

**-¡Maldita sea, no soy Clow!**

**-Pero si su reencarnación…**

**×-×**

**-Es mi maldición- llegaba un muy cansado Eriol después de una dura batalla. **

**Si, dura pero no tanto como al entrar a esa; su casa, desde hace ya un mes y verla sola, totalmente sola como ahora se encontraba él a pesar de la compañía de Spick y Naruku que maldecían en sus mente a esa maldita hechicera que sabían había quitado a su amo lo que más amaba en el mundo.**

**-"No esta, Tomoyo no esta"- se dijo recorriendo la mirada por el desolado lugar en penumbra un nudo se le hizo en el estomago mientras cristalinas lagrimas caían por su rostro**

**-Eriol- llamo Naruku**

**-Déjenme solo- les dijo mientras subía las escaleras**

**-Esperaremos aquí abajo- dijo Naruku cuando oyó una puerta cerrarse- Si te sirve de algo claro No Spick- el otro guardián solo le mire y se hecho sobre el frió suelo**

**×-×**

**Eriol se sentó en la cama en el lugar en el que solía dormir Tomoyo "Tomoyo, mi Tomoyo" el reloj en el buró marca las once de la noche pero ahora el tiempo era lo que menos sentido tenía para el abatido hechicero que lloraba gruesas lágrimas. Entonces llevado por algo comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación pasando sus yemas de los dedos por los lugares que "Ella habría recorrido" entonces encontró sobre el tocador "La cámara de Tomoyo, debió olvidar empacarla" **

**Llevado por la curiosidad Eriol comenzó a regresar la cinta, esa la había traído Sakura el día que dejo al cámara a Tomoyo comenzó a verla "Es de cuando éramos niños, fue en una Navidad, ahí esta Sakura, Syoran mmm…creo que yo todavía no llegaba, recuerdo esa navidad había un piano, si ahí esta Yukito-Chan toco varias canciones"**

**-¡Anda, Tomoyo por favor!- rogaba Sakura en el video**

**-"Tomoyo"- sonrió enamorado**

**-Pero Sakurita no creo que a Yukito**

**-Me complacería que tocaras para mi, y creo que los demás también**

**-¡Anda toca la canción que acabas de componer!**

**-Aun no esta terminada Sakura**

**-¡No importa lo que llevas es hermoso!- saltaba de alegría Sakura- ¡Di que si, di que si, Syoran ayúdame!**

**-No te cuesta nada Daidouji- dijo Syoran sirviéndose ponche- ¿Toca algo si?**

**-Este bien- se levanto Tomoyo de su asiento para ocupar lugar en el taburete junto al piano y en cuanto empezó a tocar todos parecían irradiar felicidad transmitida por la pianista**

**-"Ella la compuso¿Pero para quien o por que? "- pensó Eriol regresando de nuevo la cinta para escuchar de nuevo la melodía- "Anda regresa rápido, ojala que así fuera de fácil regresar los recuerdos, regresar el tiempo…Regresar el tiempo"**

**Eriol dejo de repente la cámara y volteo a ver el reloj que marcaba las once veinte, tendría solo hasta media noche si es que lo que tenía planeado daba resultado. Desesperado bajo las escaleras ojala que Naruku y Spick siguieran ahí.**

**-"No se han marchado que suerte"- se alegro al ver a sus fieles guardianes- ¡Despierten, anden rápido!**

**-¡Que, que fue!- se despertó Naruku sobresaltada **

**-¡Nos vamos!**

**-¿A donde?**

**-¡A regresar el tiempo!**

**-¡No esta permitido!- escucharon la voz de Spick- Las reglas…**

**-¡Cuando a respetado Clow reglas!- reclamó molesto en tanto los guardianes se volteaban a ver y ambos negaban**

**-Pues nunca, pero…**

**-¡No voy a comenzar a respetarlas y menos ahora, me van ayudar quieran o no!**

**-No podrás solo, quedaste débil de la pelea**

**-Entonces dos hechiceros mas me habrán de ayudar Spick ve por Syoran y llévalo al parque pingüino, tu Naruku ve por Yue tal vez nos pueda ayudar yo iré por Sakura y lo quiero ¡Ya! **

**×-×**

**-"Se lograra, se lograra se tiene que lograr"- pensaba Eriol y en ese momento llego Syoran faltaban solo diez minutos**

**-¡El ritual se hace en quince minutos Eriol!- le dijo Yue**

**-¡Pues este se lograra en 10 o el mundo enteros e va al diablo!- remarco enojado- ¿Están listos?- le pregunto a Sakura y Syoran**

**-Tú nos guías- le dijo Syoran**

**-¿Puedo preguntar para que regresaremos el tiempo?**

**-¡No!- le dijo enojado Eriol a Kero y entonces movió su mano y el polvo del parque se disipo mostrando una estrella como la que se forma cada vez que Sakura capturaba una carta- Empecemos**

**Tanto hechiceros como criaturas estaban sorprendidos por la magia que desprendía Eriol y que poco después comenzaron a desprender los otros hechiceros el cielo se oscureció y la Luna se dejo de ver todo quedo en completa oscuridad, Spick que conseguí ver en la noche estaba al pendiente del reloj que estaba en el pingüino y del hechizo que recitaban a su vez los hechiceros.**

**-30 segundos- veía desesperada la criatura- ¡A prisa, no queda mucho!**

**-Y que el tiempo- decía Eriol**

**-10 segundos¡Termina ya!- le dijo y en ese momento la oscuridad se expandió más y una explosión se extendió quedando todo en oscuridad. **

**×-×**

**-¿Qué paso?- se levanto Eriol encontrándose en su habitación recorrió su mirada y estaba solo- ¡No ah funcionado el hechizo no ah funcionado!**

**-"La perdí, la perdí"- golpeo el buró con un golpe seco haciendo caer el reloj- ¡Maldigo el tiempo, maldigo los hechizos! **

**-¿Qué hechizo?- escucho una voz dulce a su espalda **

**-Tomoyo- susurro y se puso pálido se acerco a ella hasta tocar su rostro y rodearle en sus brazos- Tomoyo **

**-¿Qué pasa Eriol, pareciera que has visto un muerto? **

**-¡No!- la abrazo más- ¡No esta muerta!**

**-Lo voy a estar si me sigues apretando tanto**

**-¡No!- le soltó y se sonrojo al verla reír- ¡No es gracioso!**

**-Oh perdona Eriol es que hubieras visto tu expresión pero tranquilo que estoy bien viva- le sonrió acariciando su rostro- ¿Qué te despertó?**

**-Una pesadilla**

**-Ah…lamento no estar aquí es que fui por mi cámara- le mostró mientras la colocaba en el tocador- tiene un video de cuando éramos niños **

**-De cuando tocabas el piano**

**-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?**

**-Vi tu canción**

**-Tu todavía no llegabas a la fiesta lo recuerdo bien**

**-Pero la vi - sonrió- tu compusiste esa pieza pero ¿Para quién?**

**-Pues para el chico que me gustaba cuando tenía once años y en el que pensaba cada vez que veía al cielo estrellado, es tu canción Eriol**

**-No, no es mía es muy hermosa para ser mía, es de ambos Tomoyo- beso su mano y después sus labios por el resto de la noche y por muchos días más por que ese amor jamás tuvo un final no uno que pueda ser contado o escrito.**

**_Fin_**

**×-×**

**Wow! Lo logre **

**Ah que puedo decir, estuvo lindo xD es mi fic pues claro que voy a decir que esta lindo y que me gusto como quedo! Espero que compartan mi opinión y que hayan quedado contentos con él. Es te fic va dedicado para todas la personas que lo han leído y que me han hecho favor de enviar sus criticas, ahora mismo no puedo mencionar a todas pero leí cada uno de sus reviews y se los agradezco sus criticas y opiniones también construyeron este fic. Os mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para que comiencen este año nuevo de maravilla, Nos estaremos viendo hasta otra historia. **

**Gracias**

* * *


End file.
